Uprising
by The Creator95
Summary: Weak from the start, Naruto was given the short end of the stick at birth and it was extremely short. But now with his conduit powers activated by the mysterious masked man, Naruto will change the very face of the world. Armed with his friends, a variety of bad-ass powers, and a ton of awesome; there's nothing that can stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One's childhood should be a time of fun, love from family, and learning. But for Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, it was one of loneliness and despair; being the brother of Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki did that to him. It started eight years ago when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha; during the attack he and his sister were born, and in a last attempt to save the village; the third Hokage Hizuren Sarutobi sealed the dreaded beast inside of Narumi. That night she was praised as a hero, and over the years her chakra grew to incredible heights; she was known as a prodigy and for good reason. She could use high level jutsu and best the best Jonin in combat.

Naruto however was another story, his body while weak had another problem; the chakra coils in his body were barren and didn't produce chakra. This only served to make the people of the village look down on him in both pity and shame, even his own family. His own parents had given up trying to train him, giving the excuse that Narumi's training as a jinjuriki was more important. Naruto wasn't stupid though he knew that his sister was a powerful ninja for the village and her learning to control her Buji's power was crucial. But they left him defenseless, weak, and sad. The young blonde sat on his bed, his thoughts on what would happen to him when he turned nine; that was when he was supposed to enter the academy. How was he supposed to get past the first year with his condition? The blonde could only despair as the thought of the other kid's stares and words entered his mind like a hurricane that tore apart his childish sanity. "They'll eat me alive within the first few days, and sister won't help." He said looking toward his sister's window; though they were siblings, but Narumi made it obvious that she didn't care much for her brother "I know her to well to know that she won't even look at me." His head went down, eyes hidden from the world. Silent tears dropped onto the dirt, and one by one his tears created a small puddle. "What the hell am I supposed to do?!" he screamed; thankfully there was nobody around to hear or see him. He stood up whilst wiping the tears from his eyes; there was nothing he could do. Facing the problem wouldn't go away; it would only get worse as long as he was alone. 'I need help and lots of it.' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his parents talking.

"We don't have a choice; his very existence makes our family and Konoha look weak." It was his father, Minato Namikaze aka The Yellow Flash "But he has a right to know about his…condition." Minato said. He sounded a bit sad.

"Telling him that he won't live to see fifteen isn't going to help him, it's going to hurt him. It may even shorten his lifespan." His mother, Kushina Uzumaki said trying to get Minato to stand down. But it was already too late, the message had been delivered. "With his vital organs already dying, this will only stress him and them. So let's just leave it be, he'll go peacefully with no worries and we can try again with another child after Naruto is gone." She said.

'I'm dying.' The thought repeated over and over in his head until he finally got it. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze would be gone in a few years 'And they weren't going to tell me; hell they were going to try and replace me after I died.' The blonde began to panic 'I-I need to leave now!' he began to look around frantically before looking to his window. Luckily it was only a foot high from the ground, jumping out he did the only thing he could think of. He ran. Through the crowds people recognized him; they turned away and insulted him, but when he heard the word 'freak'; the blonde cried and ran faster until he was in the forest. At this point he stopped; breathing was getting harder to do. Falling to his knees he cried more only this time he didn't see any way to get out of his situation, he was going to die in a matter of years. It had been twenty minutes before he heard a rustling; quickly wiping his eyes he got up. Turning around he saw that it was a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it; the man's face was covered up by an Anbu mask. "Did my father send you to retrieve me?" He asked. The man nodded 'no' before swiftly appearing in front of the young blonde boy and putting a hand atop his head and kneeling down.

"There is something inside of you, a power that is begging to be unleashed, and a power that will change the world forever." The man said. His words confused Naruto, but for some reason the boy wanted to listen, to believe this stranger. "Allow me to unleash a piece of it for you." Suddenly he grabbed Naruto's hand. Wisps of smoke and embers swirled around Naruto's hand until they were around his entire body, but the boy didn't panic. He felt the heat, the feel of power being unleashed from the shackles inside his body, and the freedom he felt only made him smile. The smoke poured into his body; disappearing from sight. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that the man was now gone.

"Hey where are you?" he called out, but nobody answered. Taking a step forward Naruto was extremely surprised when he transformed into a cloud of smoke and ash and speed forward. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed trying not to move. Catching his breath Naruto jumped forward only to smoke dash again; only this time he was a good few feet away from where he was. "Is this what that guy was talking about?" he questioned. Looking down at his hands he saw the smoke receding into his body, he felt like he was in control. He could do it at will now. "Wonder what else I can do?" concentrating a bit of his newfound power into his hands; a solid ball of burning smoke and ash formed in both his hands. He could feel the power in both; pointing both hands forward Naruto instinctively knew how to shoot them forward. Aiming at the two trees in front of him, Naruto shoot the trees leaving two black scorch marks. "This is what I call power!" he exclaimed. Looking into the sky, Naruto saw that it was becoming dark. He would need to go home now; joy was overcome by fear and sadness. He would need to go home before his father sent someone to find him. A smile came to his face as he began to smoke dash out of the forest; it was the quickest way out and faster than running. Once out and near the village, Naruto calmed himself and began walking home with a very unsettling smile on his face; one that the villagers found to very unsettling. Their whispers of disgust were loud enough for him to hear but this time he didn't really care; he wasn't so defenseless now. Something told him that his power would only grow with time and training; then he'd show the villagers and his family that he was worth something. Seeing his family's home coming up, Naruto braced himself for what his mother and father might say to him for being out so late.

Opening the front door Naruto was greeted by his sister leaning on the wall, she glanced at him for a second before turning away to walk away "Dinners almost ready." She said.

"I'm not eating tonight." Naruto replied plainly. Narumi stopped mid step and turned to her twin brother who attempted to walk up the stairs right past her. Naruto didn't get far when Narumi grabbed his arm; her grip was almost arm breaking tight. Looking at her, Naruto saw the distain for him in her eyes. A few seconds passed before Naruto said "Let. My. Arm. Go." His voice was threating; this surprised Narumi a bit.

"Fine. If you starve to death then it's your choice, better for everyone anyway." She said mockingly. Naruto's eyes narrowed as his power threatened to burst from his body, he could blast her right now and start a fight or he could walk away and be the bigger man by not giving into her taunt. Choosing the latter, Naruto simply walked to his room with anger in his heart, his sister would learn that he wasn't some kid that she could push around. Flopping down on his bed Naruto couldn't help but release a bit of smoke from his right hand, aiming with one hand was easier than trying with both. Closing his eyes Naruto couldn't help but think about tomorrow, he had some experimenting to do with this power of his.

Chapter 1 End

AN: There will be OC Conduits showing up so don't worry, but there will also be conduits that are characters from other series (Ex- Blood +, and Birdy the Mighty Decode); this means that they will play a major role in the story. Also parings have not been decided so put in some suggestions now, would you kindly?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The time had come, and the day of reckoning was nigh upon him. His entire body felt hot and sweaty from his severe anxiety; Naruto was currently sitting in the seat that he had been assigned to by the instructor. This was his first day in the academy, but instead of waiting for his family, Naruto came in early. Early enough that he showed up before the instructor Iruka Umino who didn't seem to mind that the blonde came early so he simply gave Naruto his seat. Smoke began to rise from Naruto's body in small wisps, luckily Iruka hadn't noticed. 'Gotta calm down, got to calm down; just pretend there isn't anyone here yet.' He thought to himself all while trying to calm himself down. The smoke receded as his muscles relaxed 'Three months with these powers and my emotions still have a good bit of control over them. Any negative emotion makes the smoke literally rise from my body.' indeed it had been three months since Naruto had gotten his powers activated, but that didn't make things any easier consider in those three months his secret training and experimenting his powers grew even more than he expected. But this was a dual edged sword in a way because this made his powers even harder to control, so his training was cut short by an entire week. The sudden sound of the door opening caught Naruto's attention and when he looked; he saw the rest of his newest classmates stop in their tracks. For what seemed like a couple of minutes they just stared at him and he stared back.

"Why're you all just standing there? Get in here and sit in your assigned seats!" Iruka yelled. The students scrambled to their seats, lucky for Naruto, he was right next to a wall. This way he wouldn't be surrounded on both his right and left. However he did have to deal with the person that sat to his right, and while Naruto didn't know who the boy was, Naruto did notice the dirty looks that the brown haired boy was giving him. Deciding that ignoring the boy was the best choice, Naruto simply listed to what Iruka was saying which consisted of the usual things a teacher would say to a bunch of first years.

"Now any questions?" Iruka asked only for someone's hand to go up "Yes—" he took a glance at his clipboard "Ino Yakamata what is your question?" he asked.

"If this is an academy for ninja then why is he here?" she asked whilst pointing to Naruto. Already the blonde could feel that this was going to be a long year, and he was going to feel the full force of it. After completely ignoring Ino's rather rude question, Iruka went onto explain the basics of the history of the Elemental Nations.

'And it's started already.' The blonde thought grimly, but he would not lose his clam state because of some girl and her words. During Iruka's lecture however Naruto could feel the piercing glares aimed at him for being different from them, but they didn't know how different he really was and they wouldn't find out unless he wanted them to. When the day ended Naruto found himself content with how everything went, this only went on until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Clutching his fist, Naruto was ready to fight without firing a smoke shot at someone's face but this didn't mean his fists weren't dangerous. Turning around Naruto found himself face to face with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's fist however didn't relax, he was still on guard even with his own mother, he couldn't trust her and his father just tried to pretend he wasn't there. But something told Naruto that that had just changed today.

"Naruto your father and I want to speak with you in private." Kushina stated. Naruto only nodded not allowing the anger inside of him to rise; following his mother to the Hokage tower, Naruto could only wonder what they wanted, but he had a good idea on what it was about. Upon entering his father's office, Naruto could see that Minato was upset about something. But Naruto didn't seem to give a damn.

"Father." Naruto greeted in a tone that made it obvious that he wasn't happy to even be in the same room as the man.

"Naruto." Minato greeted though it didn't sound like a greeting. Naruto's face twitched, the least the man could do was call him 'son' otherwise what was the point of Naruto calling him 'father'. "I want to get straight to the point on this matter. Your mother and I don't want you in the academy for fear of the…time that you may have. Also with your condition you won't be able to keep up with the other kids; that on its own will take up energy you don't have." Minato explained trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"We're doing this for your own good and safety Naruto; your just not in the position to live the shinobi life. You'd be better off if we kept you safe in the village." Kushina said hoping to get the blonde boy to understand.

"I'd like to speak to you alone, Minato." Naruto stated; to the two it sounded like more of a command. Deciding to let them talk it out father to son, Kushina stepped outside. "I'm not pulling out of the academy." Naruto all but stated.

"Naruto—" Minato started only for Naruto to interrupt him.

"I will not stay locked up in that prison of a compound for the rest of my days, you can say it's for my own good but let's face the facts. I don't have much going on for me and the academy is my only way out so whatever come my way, I'll face it on my own since you and mother obviously don't have any faith in me. So go back to dotting on Narumi day and night because it's obvious that you don't care about my wishes or my feelings!" Naruto exclaimed. Before Minato could say anything Naruto's eyes widened before he sprinted out the door and past his mother who had heard her son's words. Running through the village Naruto's body was literally smoking, he had let his emotions get the better of him and now he could feel the power getting out of control. He was holding it back as much as possible, but he didn't know how long he could hold out. Miraculously he arrived in the forest just in time; smoke and ember exploded from his body before swirling around his body and then violently going back inside. Naruto lay on the ground in pain, but now he felt a bit more in control. "Is this because of what I said to my father?" he questioned before getting up from the ground. Flexing his limbs Naruto felt something new. On instinct Naruto jumped into the air, though not by much. Immediately he began to expel smoke from his arms, boosting his upwards momentum and slowing his descent to the ground, allowing him to glide. "So now I have smoke thrusters." He stated "Cool another move to my arsenal. Smoke shot, Smoke Dash, Cinder Blast, Sulfur Bomb, Cinder Missile, and now Smoke thrusters. Not adding the ability to drain smoke as fuel" This was his current arsenal due to the secret training. Though he knew instinctively how to drain smoke from any source, even a cigarette.

Unknown to Naruto he was being watched by someone who was very interested in him "So this is why he told us to come here huh?" the brunette girl questioned. Next to her in the trees was a teenage boy who looked to be seventeen.

"That's right he's the one we need to help if anything is to change." He said "But we'll need to wait until he's thirteen if we're going to make our move, until then we watch from the shadows." He explained before calmly walking away.

"We'll have to contact command and report this, he's growing faster than expected. It's only a matter of time before 'that' activates. Tsutomu things are only going to more interesting as time passes" She said still observing the unaware blonde. But the brunette teen stopped.

"That's right Birdy; things are going to get real interesting around here. But I guess that's how we conduits work." He replied with a smile. Naruto would continue to try and fly using his smoke thrusters until he got tired and went home knowing that he would have to face his family after what he said.

"There is no way in hell I'm giving up, and they'd better believe it!" he said to himself with conviction as smoke shots blazed in his right hand.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Quick AN: Yes I did a time skip in the chapter so there's your warning. Also new powers are on their way so prepare to be surprised.

Chapter 3

It had been four years since that day Naruto told his father what he was going to do and in those four years things had gotten a lot worse between Naruto and the villagers, because as it turned out the people outside had heard his words and some didn't take to kindly to the younger blonde mouthing off to Minato. Nor did they like it when he advanced in the academy; this included his classmates and sister. During this time Naruto had found that the assignments and activities that he faced were simple. Granted he was obviously had book smarts and could throw kunai and shuriken perfectly which was mostly due to the aim practice he did while shooting smoke shots. The tests that Iruka used were pretty easy as well, these things made Naruto feel like he was wasting his time but he had already told his father that he wasn't leaving the academy so the blonde had no choice but to stay or look like a coward. But the end of his academy days were nearing and Naruto didn't know what he was going to do. The written portion he could pass with ease but the ninjutsu part was where he would indeed fail. Complete lack of chakra in his body would seal his fate. Walking along the path that lead home Naruto couldn't help but glare back at the people who looked at him, it wasn't an angry glare but a threating one. This caused the people to quickly avert their gazes. But Naruto felt as if something was off as he walked; like someone was following him. Deciding to test this feeling Naruto slowly turned into an alley way and walked until he came to a dead end. The sound of footsteps confirmed what the blonde had been thinking; turning around Naruto saw that there were four men blocking his path each of them holding a weapon. Their weapons looked old and rusted but Naruto knew their intentions. "Alright boys, it's time to rid Konoha and our Hokage of this freak!" the leader of the group all but yelled. He ran at the blonde swinging his knife wildly.

Realizing that his options were limited Naruto could only think of two things, and both would reveal his powers to the attackers. Fight or flee; those were his options and the time for choosing was closing fast. Deciding that he wasn't going to run away like a coward, Naruto quickly threw a sulfur bomb in the attackers face. The explosion covered them in smoke, giving Naruto the opportunity he needed. Using his right hand he shot out a charged cinder blast; a barrage of smoke pellets hit two of the intended marks causing them to go down quick. Seeing that the smoke was clearing, Naruto charged forward, his fist engulfed in smoke. The man didn't have time to react when Naruto's fist connected with his jaw, a crack could be heard as the man went down a few teeth coming out in the process. Suddenly the last man charged forward slashing at Naruto only to get a lucky strike in, the blade cut Naruto's chest. Blood spilled out a bit but Naruto only glared and smoke dashed straight into the man, grabbing his face Naruto slammed the man into the hard wall knocking him unconscious in an instant. Letting the now unconscious man drop to the ground, Naruto began to walk away. "They should have killed you when you were just a baby." A voice said. Turning around Naruto saw that the first attacker was back up, but he was bruised and bleeding; a cinder blast at such close range did that. "You are a stain upon this village, you freak!" he yelled in anger. Anger seethed though Naruto's body and the decision was made. Naruto was now in front of the beaten man, kicking him to the ground, Naruto was about to finish the job. But knew that if he did he wouldn't be any better than them, so he walked away his destination was home. Upon arriving Naruto headed straight to his room only to find the one person he didn't want in his room, violating his privacy. Minato was just sitting there; he had been waiting a while for Naruto to get home. "I take it there's something you want to discuss." Naruto stated. This was the first time him and Minato were talking in years after Naruto refused to drop out of the academy.

"Yes there is. The genin exam is coming up and as you already know, the ninjutsu portion isn't something that you'll be able to pass." Minato said, but surprisingly enough Naruto said nothing. "None of us expected for you to survive this long, but here you are alive and well. I-I'm glad to see that, but onto the point; someone came to my office today and told me that she wanted to take you on as an apprentice." He said. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise but quickly narrowed in suspicion, directing straight at Minato. "I'm not lying to you. If you want to confirm it yourself, I've already arranged a meeting with her tomorrow. So if you want to meet her, then when you awake in the morning follow me to the Hokage tower." With the message dealt, Minato did the one thing he hadn't done in all of Naruto's life; he hugged his only son. Something inside of Naruto felt awkward, but at the same time a sense of pride. The pride of getting a little bit of affection from his father, but it wouldn't make up for the thirteen years of loneliness. Feeling his father letting go, Naruto wasn't prepared for what Minato said next. "Good night son." And then the older blonde left the room, closing the door behind him.

Naruto's fist quickly went through the wall in frustration, the smoke emanating clearly showed that his powers were still controlled mostly by his emotions. Even with years of practice, Naruto still wasn't stable enough to control his powers without anger, hatred, or even frustration in his mind. And now this happens "No, no, no!" he screamed in anger. Crimson tears rolled down his eyes when suddenly his body began to burn and twitch uncontrollably, his screams were silent. A crackling sound was heard as his hand began to spark with electricity; fighting the urge to scream Naruto could feel his veins pulsing and his heart racing. Then he slipped into unconsciousness not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning Naruto awoke to the warmth of the sun on his face and the feel of the floor on his face. Slowly getting up Naruto recalled the events of yesterday. Going through his normal routine Naruto took a bath, brushed, his teeth, and got dressed. Plain brown civilian clothes because he never bothered to buy anything else; well that and nobody would sell him anything. After eating his breakfast, Naruto headed to the door. Minato was there waiting for him; neither of them exchanged words when they left together. Narumi couldn't help but scowl; she had heard her father's words to Naruto yesterday. 'Now why would someone want Naruto as an apprentice?' she wondered. The trip to the Hokage Tower was silent but it wasn't due to Naruto or Minato, it was because of the villagers who were shocked to see their Hokage walking with Naruto. Minato couldn't help but hear their whispers of malice, it made him irritated but upon glancing to Naruto; he saw that his son was simply ignoring them like they weren't even there. Upon arriving, the two headed up to Minato's office where the woman would be waiting. Entering the office Naruto saw that the woman who wanted to be his sensei looked to be no more than nineteen years old, maybe even eighteen. She wore what looked like a blue and white suit that clung to her body, luckily it covered her entire body, her eyes were a light sky blue just like his were, and her hair was multicolored. Reddish pink color and in the back it was completely white.

"You must be Naruto, am I correct?" she asked with a small smile.

"Y-Yes I am." Naruto said "You wanted to meet me." She nodded.

"My name is Birdy Cephon Altera. I've come to Konoha specifically to take you under my wing, but before you say 'yes', I must tell you of the conditions. Number one: my training is brutal and there will be pain worse than anything you've ever felt. Number two: you will do anything and everything I saw when I say it. Number three: when it comes to missions, I will be the one to pick out the one we go on. And finally number three: this is just a warning; if I leave the village then you will be required to come with me." She took a breath and allowed it to sink into Naruto and Minato's heads.

"You never said anything to me about Naruto leaving the village!" Minato exclaimed.

"I didn't because it's his choice, not yours as per our agreement." Birdy said sternly "And it still is Naruto; it's about your life now and what you want to do with it." She said before leaning on the opposite side of the wall. A few minutes passed as Naruto decided. Turning to Birdy, he gave her a small smile.

"I accept." He said with a determined smile. Then he turned to his father, still smiling. "We haven't had the best relationship, hell it was terrible. But I thank you for allowing me to make this choice and not keeping this from me." And then Naruto's arms were wrapped around his father, his face buried in his chest. Minato hugged back slowly and happily. Birdy watched the two with a smile; it reminded her of a memory from long ago. Letting go of his father, Naruto turned to Birdy who cracked her knuckles.

"Alright kid lets go." She said leading Naruto out the door leaving a more than happy Minato.

Training Ground

Master and student stood in front of each other. Birdy was currently sizing Naruto up, and it was obvious that he was in need of some serious training and wardrobe change. But first she needed to let Naruto know that she knew "Alright the first order of business will be your clothes and your powers." She said causing Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise "Don't worry I didn't tell anybody, not even your dad. Only I and my partner know about it, and I've got to say I'm impressed with your growth with your smoke powers. But we both know that your emotional state has sufficient control over your powers, but I'm guessing your little hug with your dad fixed that?" she asked. But Naruto's expression turned grim.

"I think so but I can't feel my power anymore." He said.

"Naruto I'm going to need you to close your eyes and concentrate on gathering power to your right hand like you'd normally do with your smoke shot." She ordered. Naruto nodded before closing his eyes and concentrating like Birdy said. Birdy's eyes widened when she saw electricity gather into his right hand. "Now open your eyes, but don't lose concentration." Doing as he was told Naruto saw the electricity gathering into his hand.

"How?" he asked.

"From what I've seen, you have two primary powers which is rare for a conduit. Power absorption and Electrokinesis; your smoke power was gained when that masked man touched your hand correct?" she asked.

"Yeah he said 'There is something inside of you, a power that is begging to be unleashed, and a power that will change the world forever. Allow me to unleash a piece of it for you.'" Naruto said repeating what he remembered from his encounter. "Wait so I absorbed his powers?" he asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, he must've known that you were a conduit. Did you see any of his past or emotions?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"No." he answered "is that bad?" Birdy stomped on the ground causing it to crack a bit.

"Naruto that man knew about your powers somehow, but by allowing you to absorb his smoke power you should have seen his past. But since you didn't that means that he's got more than one power like you." She said seriously "But it's of no concern for now; so let's focus on your wardrobe. The clothes that you're currently wearing won't work for the kind of training I have in store for you, plus they won't be able to withstand your Electrokinesis power as it grows. So I'm going to have to get you a battle suit like mine." Naruto only seemed confused.

"Wait what you're wearing now isn't your normal clothes?" the young blonde questioned.

"Nope, these are specially made for…people like me." She said with a bit of hesitance "But for now let's see how on your reflexes are." She said before charging at the blonde. Watching Birdy attack the blonde, Tsutomu watched from a distance. He could see that she was going easy on him, but that would change once he got Naruto's battle suit ready.

'Hard to believe that that blonde kid is supposed to be the one to change things for us.' Tsutomu thought to himself before turning away. He knew that Birdy had wanted him to go and get Naruto's battle suit from Faroido and his sister Tasera, both of whom were lucky to be alive. 'It was my pity that saved them, and when I told them to leave, they choose to follow. Smart.' He thought before his body dissipated into the shadows.

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lifting himself from the ground Naruto felt like throwing up. A week of being Birdy's apprentice and Naruto now knew what it felt like to get his ass kicked on a daily basis; so far she was just testing his reflexes and seeing how he fought hand to hand. She had told him that he wouldn't always have the advantage of having an electricity or smoke source nearby to recharge. So Birdy began to train him in the way that she was trained, granted she was a bit harder on Naruto. Going for an overhead kick, Birdy saw that Naruto had dodged it 'Good he's starting to get it.' She thought to herself. Bringing her foot down mid kick, Birdy destroyed the ground underneath her apprentice who was flung back by the shockwave. 'Still a bit slow though.' She concluded. Picking himself up Naruto wiped the dirt from his shoulders, his battle suit was like Birdy's suit. Naruto's suit clung to him but not as much; clad with the colors of orange and the black stripes that adorned it, the suit itself looked like a normal outfit. The only differences were the bio-shield that would block and reduce damage that Naruto would take, and the enhancements that allowed Naruto to react faster. These were nesscarry because it was a fact that Naruto's body was indeed a bit weak, this was something that Naruto understood all too well. However from what he understood, the suit itself was just for training and not actual battle; in real battles Naruto would have to go in with normal clothes of his choosing. Firing a volley of electric missiles from his hand, Naruto aimed right at his sensei. Running straight at Naruto with speed that he couldn't follow, Birdy dodged every single one. They exploded behind her in an explosion of blue; jumping forward and over Birdy, Naruto saw his chance. Sending an electromagnetic shockwave her way, Birdy was didn't bother dodging the attack and was sent into the air. For a second Naruto felt as if he had finally gotten a hit in only for Birdy to land on her feet, a mock smile adorning her face. Running at her with similar yet slower speed, Naruto's arms blazed with electricity, he was going for a more hands on approach.

Charging forward Naruto sent a barrage of punches, each one blocked by a palm. Naruto's frustration grew upon seeing that he couldn't land a single hit; this only served to agitate the blonde. Seeing an obvious opening, Birdy struck Naruto's gut; or she tried. Naruto's leg quickly blocked the attack, but balancing on one leg wasn't really a problem. It was the fact that his other leg was now vulnerable for attacks; using his free leg Naruto jumped away. The blonde was sweaty but from the looks of things he was having fun, like they were playing a game. The blonde was about to charge again until a voice called him. "Naruto." Minato called out to his son, Naruto gave his father a questionable look. "The genin exams are today." The older blonde said. Naruto's expression was moderately neutral. "But because of your condition, I've decided to give you a test of skills." Naruto simply nodded. "In two hours you'll be fighting a Jonin, and depending on how you do, I'll decide whether or not you become a genin." Minato explained.

"Who's the Jonin I'll be hurting?" Naruto questioned a bit jokingly.

"A former student of mine, Kakashi Hatake." Minato said seriously 'Though I doubt you'll be hurting him.' The Hokage thought to himself. On the off chance that Naruto did beat Kakashi, then the council would want to address anything that Naruto did. Even now Minato knew nothing of what Naruto could do or what the young blonde was learning. "Prepare yourself Naruto." With that warning Minato disappeared. Though Naruto didn't show it, Birdy could easily tell that her apprentice was worried.

"Will you try and fight without your powers? You won't have the training suit with you." Birdy said seriously "And there's a good chance that he'll be aiming to humiliate you and maybe even kill you." Her words though harsh were most likely true; there was still a lot of stigma against Naruto and Kakashi may just be another hater.

"I don't have much of a choice." Naruto said with a smile "It's time to stop hiding." And for that second, Naruto looked like someone else, someone Tsutomu and Birdy knew all too well.

"Glad to see your manning up." Birdy said snapping from her stupor "Now get going you need to recharge, change into normal clothes that you'd fight in, and prepare yourself." Nodding Naruto quickly sprinted away, jumping from tree to tree as he ran.

Time Skip

"Minato-sensei, I don't feel that I'm the right person to do this." Kakashi said to his former sensei. While he didn't care about the blonde boy, he did however worry about Minato's mentality by pitting Naruto against him. "If he dies during this fight, then what?" Kakashi questioned, he couldn't stand the thought of Minato blaming him for the death of the weak blonde. Minato didn't respond instead he only stared forward until he saw his son clad in a new attire. He wore what looked like Anbu gear, but without the chest piece and the right arm piece was missing; in place of it there was a grey chain that wrapped around his arm.

"Here he comes." Minato said neutrally as he took in his son's new look while Kakashi seemed shocked. Seeing that this was truly happening, Kakashi stepped forward to battle.

"It's not too late to give up. Save yourself the pain and humiliation." Kakashi said almost pleadingly, he hoped that Naruto would realize the mistake he was making. It was only when Kakashi blocked the punch that Naruto launched did he realize that the blonde wasn't going to give up. Quickly kicking the blonde back, Kakashi noted that the boy was faster than he seemed. Not waiting a second more Naruto quickly smoke dashed at Kakashi only for the masked Jonin to move to the side.

'What the hell—.' Kakashi's thought was interrupted by the pain of Naruto kicking him in the jaw, this sent Kakashi flying back; quickly regaining his footing Kakashi threw six Kunai at the blonde only for him to easily dodge them. A smile came to Naruto face as he lifted his right hand up, but to his opponents shock, it started to heavily smoke. 'Is that smoke?!' both Kakashi and Minato thought. Naruto then proceeded to shoot a barrage of smoke shots at the Jonin. The first three hit, but Kakashi quickly learned from those that he didn't want to get hit again; he dodged frantically. 'Those shots are fast…really fast.' He continued to dodge until Naruto stopped. 'Did he run out?' that question was answered when Naruto shot an extremely fast cinder missile. The explosion could be seen from the Hokage Tower. Smoke covered the arena but it didn't bother the still silent Naruto, seeing his opponent was nowhere to be seen, Naruto said something that made Minato's blood run cold.

"If you don't stop holding back, then I'll make sure that I don't miss on purpose next time." Naruto said threatingly. Pain registered when a cut appeared on Naruto's cheek and a series of punches and kicks menaced his body; until finally a kick to the face sent the blonde to the ground a couple feet away. Kakashi huffed as he tried to regain his breath, quickly covering up his spinning sharingan. Kakashi regained his breath and bearings. Seeing that Naruto was on the ground, he let his guard down. "Now that's what I want to see, but it looks like your injured. Good!" using the chain on his arm, Naruto swiped Kakashi in the face. The chain too was covered in smoke. Running forward Naruto's body dissolved into smoke which came at Kakashi with high speeds until it collided. Rematerializing Naruto looked down at the defeated though unconscious Jonin; turning to Minato, Naruto saw the expression of surprise and fear on the older blonde's face. "So do I pass your exam?" this snapped Minato back into reality.

"How did you do…all of those things?" Minato asked. To this Naruto frowned, but decided that he would answer none the less.

"I was born with these powers, what you saw was smoke; just be glad it wasn't electricity I used. Otherwise he'd be dead." Naruto said looking at Kakashi "Now do I pass?" he asked once more. To this Minato only threw the headband to Naruto. "I look forward to the missions Hokage-Sama." Naruto left a flabbergasted and angry Minato behind, but he didn't care. 'Now he'll know what I'm capable of, and so will you, sister'.

Chapter 4 End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You can't be serious!" Kushina Uzumaki exclaimed as she paced back and forth. Minato had just delivered the news that Naruto was now officially a genin and would be taking on missions with his sensei. Minato had announced this to the council; this also included all of the clan heads. This included him re-telling the events of Naruto's battle; the results of this were less than favorable. "How did he become like this, and why was he hiding it?" the red head's question rang throughout the council chamber as the member began to collaborate on when and why. From how it sounded there were people who didn't like the prospect of Naruto being trained by a foreigner, but it sounded more like fear.

"Why did you allow this woman 'Birdy' to train your son, Minato? When you knew nothing about her?" Inoichi questioned with a stern look only for Minato to give the Yakamata head an equally stern look.

"Birdy approached me with a very compelling argument that even if I didn't give my consent for her to train Naruto, then she'd just train him in secret anyway. Either way it was Naruto's choice, at least now he has…something." Minato explained "Now what is the real problem you all have with my son being a shinobi?" his question made everyone in the room go silent. The looks on their faces told Minato almost everything he needed to know, Minato looked almost shocked, but relented. They were afraid of what Naruto was capable of with this unknown power, his chest tightened as he felt the same thing. The image of Orochimaru came to Minato's mind, he could only hope that Naruto wouldn't become like the snake. 'If it comes to that…then I'll destroy him myself.' The blonde thought to himself. A few weeks passed as Naruto and Birdy completed D-Rank missions until they had done a total of thirty five in total, it was odd but Birdy was surprised when Naruto didn't complain about them. Even when the clients complained about his being there.

'Ungrateful bastards, they're lucky we even bothered with stupid missions like these.' Birdy thought to herself, she and Naruto were heading to the Hokage Tower in order to receive their first C-Ranked mission. As they neared, Birdy noted that they were still being watched by 'discrete' shinobi that were ordered to watch the pair as they were. This only served to irritate both Birdy and Naruto as neither liked being watched. Entering the Hokage Tower, Birdy proceeded to do the talking as usual. "We've finished the required amount of D-Ranked missions, and we're here for a C-Ranked mission; Hokage-sama." Minato could tell that the woman didn't have much respect for him because of the council meeting and how things were going. Pulling a file from his desk Minato gave it to Birdy who quickly accepted the mission, and was about to say something when the door opened revealing Team 7 lead by Kakashi Hatake. The team consisted of Narumi, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno; the team itself had a couple of drawbacks but that didn't matter at the moment. Naruto didn't seem to care that his sister was in the room, but couldn't help but notice when she looked surprised to see him in shinobi gear.

"So it's true, dad made you a Genin." Narumi stated. While Naruto wanted to make a smart remark about how she was pointing out the obvious or brag about how he was going on a C-Ranked mission before her, he chose not to and simply walked past her without saying a word. This was not out of fear, but out of pure not caring anymore. Narumi would be shown that she wasn't the greatest in the whole world, and that day would come sooner than expected. Naruto and Birdy met with their client at the village gates, he was a middle aged man whose breath reeked of alcohol much to Naruto's displeasure; the smell didn't effect Birdy though so she didn't notice it at all.

"So you two are my escort huh?" the man asked.

"That's right. I'm Naruto and this is my sensei Birdy." Naruto said introducing themselves "Your life is perfectly safe within our hands, Tazuna." Tazuna chuckled a bit before calming down. The three were headed out to their destination, the Land of Waves. This was where the duo would escort Tazuna and protect him until the bridge was finished being built. A couple hours into walking Birdy felt the feeling that they were being watched again, but this time not by Konoha shinobi. Seeing a puddle coming up in front of them, Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at how pathetic this genjutsu was. 'I'm starting to think that these two must really think that we're completely stupid. Well looks like I'll just have to give them a little surprise.' Naruto thought with a creepy smile as electricity lightly danced around both his hands. Suddenly Birdy grabbed Tazuna and leapt back a good two feet. Naruto's chain went straight into the forest much to Tazuna's confusion until the blonde pulled it back; there was a corpse attached to the chain.

"Brother!" Gozu exclaimed "You bastard!" he charged at Naruto, but didn't get far when he was struck with an overcharge blast. The attack fried his brain and internal organs; he was dead in an instant. Wrapping the chain back around his arm and hand, Naruto turned to Tazuna with a friendly smile.

"I told you, your life is perfectly safe in our hands. Though I must ask why those two were after you, mind explaining." Naruto demanded. Tazuna the explained the crisis in Wave and how Gato was pretty much destroying their small village. Much to the bridge builders surprise the duo decided to continue with the mission much to his pleasure, the trio continued to make their way to Wave but this time it was at a faster pace. A sudden rustle in a nearby bush caused Naruto to go into action immediately shooting a smoke shot into the bushes whilst Birdy covered Tazuna. Checking the bushes Naruto only saw a white rabbit that seemed scared half to death. 'Rabbits aren't white this time of year!' he realized, hearing something coming their way Naruto quickly turned around. "Get down!" immediately Birdy tackled Tazuna to the ground as a large sword imbedded itself into a tree.

"Impressive, you were able to figure that out just in the nick of time. Too bad, now your death is going to be a lot more painful." The man said in a slightly aggravated tone.

"And you are?" Birdy questioned, she could tell that this man was strong but he was defiantly killable.

"Zabuza Momochi." He replied with no hesitation "and what your name?" he asked staring straight at Birdy.

"Birdy Cephon Altera" Birdy said introducing herself. "Naruto, cover Tazuna! I'll deal with Zabuza." She ordered only for Naruto to jump in front of Tazuna in a defensive stance.

"How about you just hand over the bridge builder and nobody has to get cut open huh?" Zabuza questioned, but Birdy could tell that he'd attack them even if Tazuna was given up. What ensued next was Zabuza quickly dodging Bridy's destructive punch which tore through the tree like wet paper, the rouge ninja dashed for Naruto. Only to be sent back by a very forceful electromagnetic shockwave or 'shockwave' as Naruto called it. Zabuza was sent skidding back only to regain his footing very quickly. Years of being a shinobi saved him when he blocked a barrage of strikes from Birdy, but his sword wouldn't hold up against the strength of someone like her. Swinging the large sword forced Birdy back enough for Zabuza to perform his signature jutsu.

"Suiton Kirigakure no Jutsu!" he said, and as quickly as he said it, a thick mist shrouded the area. Naruto's senses were immediately on high alert as he shushed Tazuna, while Birdy seemed oddly calm. For a second Naruto's eyes glowed blue even more than they already were, and that's when he saw it. A blue humanoid figure he recognized as Birdy, but to his side he saw a red outlined figure. He'd mastered the radar pulse enough to know that red meant one thing, enemy. Concentrating on the target, the world around him began to move slower in his eyes, then two precise and very powerful bolts of lightning shot Zabuza in his chest and shoulder. Birdy heard the rouge Nin's cry of pain and quickly dashed to finish him off as the mist lifted; with Zabuza's concentration on it gone, the mist couldn't hold up. But before she could finish off the man, he was downed by a couple of sebon to his neck. That was when a masked hunter Nin dropped into the scene.

"I'm sorry for this interruption but I've been hunting this man for quite some time and allowing you to do most of the work just seemed like the best thing, until I finished him." The hunter Nin said. To this Birdy only nodded and walked away, she didn't seem to care since Zabuza was down for the count. Following suit, Naruto and Tazuna followed; taking a glance at the hunter Nin, Naruto saw the red outline but didn't attack.

'An enemy for another day I suppose.' He thought to himself. As the trio walked they came to the port that would take them to Wave. Once in the village, Naruto saw how bad things were; Gato's thugs ran wild taking what they wanted when they wanted. Something inside Naruto told him that this wouldn't stand, these thugs needed to either go or be eliminated. Birdy felt the same as her fists clenched in anger, she'd seen enough of this back on her home planet. They soon arrived at Tazuna's home only to be greeted by the man's daughter, Tsunami. It was night time and they were eating dinner and talking about what would happen tomorrow, Tazuna's protection was a priority, but there was always a chance that Gato would send thugs to make an example out of Tsunami and her son Inari. A knock at the door stirred Naruto's powers as he quickly covered Tsunami and Tazuna while Birdy carefully approached the door, no chances would be taken from here.

"Identify yourself!" Birdy demanded her fist ready to tear apart whoever might be behind the door.

"Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi answered. This confused both Naruto and Birdy, they didn't call for backup. Then the answer was clear, Minato had sent Team 7 here to assist Naruto and Birdy. The blonde's blood boiled in anger as electricity raged around his body, the fact that Minato sent them here only proved that he didn't have any faith in Naruto's skills or Birdy's. Calming himself down a bit Naruto gave his sensei the O.K. to let them in though she was reluctant to do so. "Hey there Birdy, Naruto; we're here-."

"As unneeded back up, yeah we know." Naruto stated expressing his anger towards them and his father.

"Y-Yeah that, Minato sent us here to make sure everything goes smoothly." Kakashi said rather nervously, the beating Naruto had given him was still fresh in his mind and the caution he showed was clear as day. The only sanctum Naruto could find that night was that he didn't have to sleep in the same room as any of them; their presence here was an insult to him and Birdy. Something that Naruto wouldn't let stand. Staring out the window he could only wonder what tomorrow would bring, but something in his gut told him that things with Team 7 were going to get strained fast. The door suddenly opened revealing Narumi; they stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Naruto's hands sparked with electricity. Narumi drew a kunai and got into a battle stance.

"Get out." Naruto demanded as his power rose. Thunder and lightning crackled and crashed outside as the neither of them made a move. Naruto's instincts were telling him to throw the first punch and make his sister go away, but his mind told him not to; this conflict raged. The storm outside raged on fiercely. Seeing that he wasn't going to back down, Narumi put her kunai away and glared at her brother with eyes full of an unknown disgust. Then she left, Naruto's powers receded as he took a breath. 'She's going to be trouble.' He thought to himself before falling asleep. The storm outside raged on without mercy, but to Naruto it was a sound of comfort.

Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Just a quick request, put in suggestions on who you'd like to see Naruto paired with. Also please check out my crossover story Precious Gems (It's a -Man and Steven Universe crossover.) please try it out and leave a review if you like it.

Chapter 6

The events of last night were still fresh in Naruto's mind, his sister was acting strange. Granted that Naruto knew that Narumi didn't like him at all, but something told him that she was going to show it a lot more and in more obvious ways. Today however started off a bit unsurprising. Birdy and him had escorted Tazuna to the bridge, and kept an eye out for any threats that might come near, and with Naruto's radar pulse, it was easy. Then there was Team 7 who stuck to the duo like glue much to Naruto's annoyance, the blonde was stuck with Sasuke Uchiha. The last Uchiha was boring and annoying to say the least, but at least he wasn't Narumi. "I'm surprised that woman took you on as her apprentice." Sasuke said. Naruto could only sigh in annoyance; he really didn't want to deal with this right now. "Considering your position in the village, it kind of pissed a lot of people off that you got a private sensei of your own and not someone like Narumi or me." Naruto could shut the raven haired boy up or he could ignore him. "It was even more of a surprise that you made it as a Genin, a lot of people thought it was a joke. Especially the other shinobi considering you up and left near the Genin Exam, everyone thought you had finally chickened out." This made Naruto's eyes snap to Sasuke.

"I never chickened out; I was just offered a better deal than anything the Academy could offer me. An offer that none of you ever got if I remember correctly." Naruto replied. This made Sasuke fill with anger, his ego couldn't take this kind of insult. Seeing a red outline in the distance Naruto's hands flowed with smoke, it was a good thing people here smoked enough for Naruto to switch powers. "Incoming hostiles!" Naruto exclaimed. No sooner did he say something was a spear launched at him, he dodged it easily. Sasuke got into a fighting stance upon regaining his senses. "Four of them and only two are armed. You take the unarmed ones; I don't need people blaming me for your stupidity leading to your own death." Sasuke didn't have time to say anything back when Naruto smoke dashed forward. The thugs ran forward only for two of them to be pushed back by a plume of smoke, while the remaining two kept running forward. The two armed thugs quickly got up and saw Naruto standing a few feet away, the blonde could see that they had a bit of armor on them; this would be quick.

"Get that little fucker!" the sword carrying thug yelled as he charged at the blonde. Naruto smirked as he dashed forward, the man swung a bit only for Naruto to dodge before shooting the man in the face, blinding him in smoke. "Ahhhh!" reacting quickly Naruto swiftly wrapped his chain around the man's throat. With one quick pull, a sickening snap was heard and the man fell to the ground dead. Seeing the spear wielding man charging in, Naruto used his chain to block the spear with the corpse of the sword wielding man. Smoke dashing behind the man, Naruto did the merciful thing and snapped the man's neck; killing him instantly.

"Two clean kills, good." Naruto said only to go back on the offensive when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around Naruto was ready to shoot, only to see that it was just Birdy. "They attacked and I reacted, this was meant to be a message I'm guessing." Birdy nodded. This attack was meant to put a halt on the bridge's construction, but luckily none of the builders had seen the thugs coming; if they had then they would have ran away.

"Naruto, I want you to go and scout the village out, and find out who sent them; when you find that person, I want you to take them out. We don't need more thugs coming here trying to stop the bridge from being built." Birdy commanded. But just as Naruto was about to run off, Kakashi intervened.

"You're sending him alone?!" Kakashi questioned in a tone that made Birdy cringe in annoyance.

"He can handle it, I don't see you challenging your students." She responded "besides what do you care? You've got your own students to worry about." Kakashi narrowed his eyes in anger before turning to Narumi.

"Go with him, he'll need backup." Kakashi ordered. The sibling's eyes widened then narrowed in anger at each other.

"Fine." Narumi said much to her brother's surprise and anger, but his order from Birdy still stood. The duo proceeded into the village, Birdy watched with a bit of worry; she could only hope that Naruto didn't do anything that he'd regret later. Brother and sister walked through the streets of Wave looking for any sign of the thug's friends; hopefully they would lead them to their boss. Glancing at her brother, Narumi couldn't help but feel some sort of begrudging respect for him. He made it to the rank of Genin despite having no chakra and being labeled as the weakest person in the village, and as a disgrace to Konoha itself. But then the thought of the power he supposedly had, came to her mind, she'd never seen them in action before. The only reason she knew of them were because of her father who'd told her about them, initially she didn't believe him, but Kakashi's condition when she met him was proof enough. Naruto, her brother had defeated her Jonin Sensei, all by himself. 'We'll see how powerful you are, brother.' She thought to herself.

"It's considered rude to stare at people." Naruto commented causing Narumi to angrily look away. Seeing a group of armed men, Naruto prepared his powers for battle. "Get ready to fight." He said. Immediately the group of thugs ran at them with the intent to kill, they recognized the two as Konoha shinobi that Tazuna hired. Six thugs and two overly powerful Genin, the battle was over in an instant. Stomping his foot down on the only conscious thug's leg, Naruto began his interrogation. He'd left this guy alive because he tried to run away. "Alright shit for brain, I wanna know who hired you and your shitty friends right now!" the sound of the thug's leg breaking filled the air as he screamed in agony, the pain of the bone being broken and the electricity that Naruto was pumping into it only made him scream louder. Luckily they were in an alley.

"I-I can't- Ahhhhh!" the thug screamed out more when Naruto twisted his foot while pushing down harder "Alright, alright I'll tell you!" Naruto stopped "It was Gato, he ordered us to kill the old man!" the thug admitted, but Naruto wasn't done.

"Why?" the blonde demanded.

"If the bridge is finished then Gato will lose money, and the control he has over the people of this village. Now he's just trying to finish off the bridge builder before Zabuza recovers so he doesn't have to pay him; now please let me go." The thug's words rang true, but Naruto couldn't take the risk of letting the guy go.

"Sorry but I can't do that." Naruto said grabbing the thug's face "Don't resist, just let it all go." No screams were heard as Naruto began to leech the thug's bio-electric energy, an action that resulted in the thug's death of the victim as his nervous system runs off of the neuro-electrical pulses that Naruto was draining. After finishing up Naruto stared at the man's body, this was the first time he'd used the bio-leech on someone and it felt good. The sound of a gasp caught Naruto's attention, turning around Naruto saw Narumi with a horrified expression on her face, and she was staring at the thug's face which was stuck in exaggerated horror.

"Monster." She whispered "You literally drained the life from him." To this Naruto said nothing he showed no signs of remorse or grief, hell he didn't even care. Before Narumi could say anything else, she fell to the ground unconscious. Behind her was the masked man.

"You!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right kiddo, it's me, I see you've been doing well; finally activated your Electrokinesis I see." The masked man said gleefully "You've even managed to master your smoke powers that you got from me." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to see how my favorite conduit was doing." The masked man replied.

"Birdy kept on calling me a conduit, but she never explained to me what exactly that was; what do you know?" Naruto asked. Though he couldn't see it, the masked man was smiling.

"A conduit you see are a sub-species of humans who possess superhuman abilities afforded them by the "Conduit gene". Conduits can be people or animals, and their abilities can range from manipulation of a certain form of energy or matter, to flight, enhanced senses and strength, or other physical or mental enhancements. But it is the humans, either out of fear, jealousy or prejudice, often detest and reject our, calling us "freaks", "deviants", or "bioterrorists"." The masked man explained "You and I are conduits, and there are many more of us, some don't even know what they are. But you can find them pretty easily, after all we conduits don't have any chakra." The explanation made sense to Naruto but something about the masked man, rubbed him a weird way. Suddenly the masked man grasped Naruto's face "Now here's your reward for all your hard work!" Naruto's body glowed as a sort of light entered his body until an explosion of light consumed him. Dropping Naruto to the ground, the masked man smirked. "This is only the beginning Naruto, that I can promise you." All the masked man left behind was a trail of smoke that quickly disappeared, a few minutes later Naruto woke up. His body felt loose and empowered; seeing that Narumi was gone, Naruto could only assume that she left him alone.

"It's night time, better get back to Tazuna's house." Naruto said taking a step forward only to crash into the wall "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed holding his nose. Taking another step, Naruto found himself out of the alley and in the empty street. Looking behind himself, Naruto saw that he had trailed light of blue and purple. "Well I'll be damned; he gave me a new power." Focusing Naruto quickly dashed forward at speeds that not even a Jonin could follow, granted he trailed light behind him. To those that were out this late, Naruto was a colorful blur that seemed like a cloud of neon gas that had dashed through the streets. Stopping Naruto saw that he had arrived at Tazuna's house in less than a minute. "Light Speed, now this is the way to travel!" he exclaimed in approval of his new powers.

Chapter 6 End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto couldn't help but notice how much Narumi was avoiding him ever since she saw him bio-leech that thug last night. Currently however he was trying to concentrate his new neon powers, he found that he could absorb neon light for the same use as Smoke and Electricity. His had glowed with the new power, but it seemed to be concentrated on its own. Aiming forward Naruto shot a neon beam forward, it tore through the tree creating a clean yet burning hole. The power itself was naturally precise in both sight and attacks, but there was a problem; there were very few neon lights around for him to absorb, and the ones in wave had no power due to the shops being closed by Gato. That bastard had to die for the sake of these people, and because nobody wanted him here. Naruto fell to the ground tiredly, he'd been training all day, and Birdy had given him the day off due to Narumi's attitude toward him. Naruto had admitted to what he'd done, and much to his surprise, Birdy was surprised at his actions but she couldn't help but admit that she should have known that he'd do this sooner or later. Naruto's eyes closed as he went into a calm slumber. For hours Naruto lay there in his slumber, the animals steering clear of him; whether it was respect or fear was irrelevant. It wasn't until a stranger came along, did contact come. The stranger stared at Naruto with a curios expression that was almost childlike, a hand reached out to in an act of nativity; an attempt to touch the sleeping blonde.

Glowing blue eyes opened the instant an unknown presence was felt, Naruto's hand grabbed the stranger's wrist as neon energy coursed around Naruto's chain. Slowly leaning up Naruto took a look at the stranger. Naruto took notice of the stranger's long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and slender frame. The stranger wore a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls that went to his ankles. Letting the stranger go, Naruto sighed. "It's very rude to go around touching sleeping people; they could get the wrong idea." Naruto said with a smile, he'd felt pretty good after taking his nap. "Now what is your name if you don't mind?" he questioned.

"Haku, my name is Haku; and you shouldn't have been sleeping out here in the open like that anyway." Haku replied sharply. Naruto chuckled a bit before nodding.

"True so very true; now what are you doing out here?" Naruto questioned before using his radar pulse to see whether or not this guy was an enemy; the color blue confirmed that Haku wasn't an enemy, but the odd thing was that it was tinted red a little bit.

"I'm just gathering some herbs for a friend of mine." Haku said with a smile, to this Naruto smiled back.

"Well aren't you a true friend." Naruto stated "Wish someone would have done that for me when I was young, would have been nice to have even one friend back then; hell having one now would help." Naruto's eyes widened as the words came from his mouth; he didn't mean to say that. Haku simply rubbed Naruto's hair much to his annoyance.

"I'm sure you'll find a friend soon." Haku said "After all who could resist a face like this." He said rubbing the blonde's face. Yeah Haku was trying to annoy Naruto on purpose, but the blonde couldn't help but find it to be a bit cute. The two chatted with each other for hours before they saw how late it was getting, it was getting dark fast. They stood up with smiles on their faces; they'd gotten to know each other quite well. Haku found Naruto to be a very amusing fellow, while Naruto found Haku to be an extremely good problem solver with a sharp tongue and sense of humor. Then the happiness faded.

"I can't let you and Zabuza kill the bridge builder." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"And I can't allow you to stand in Zabuza's way; I'm his tool, his weapon." Haku replied with a frown. "I'll have to kill you tomorrow, and I will show you no mercy." His voice was serious but Naruto knew that's how it had to be.

"You won't win against me Haku, you know it and I know it." Naruto said trying his best not to sound arrogant "But if that's what you want then I won't show you any mercy either." Naruto's neon power glowed in both his hands as his conviction began to settle with his new friend. Haku's hand extended in a handshake position; taking the risk Naruto attempted to shake Haku's hand. Suddenly he was pulled forward, their lips met as Haku held a Kunai to his chest; Naruto had a beam of neon light read to eliminate the shinobi. They separated slowly granted neither wanted to; they both lowered their weapons/powers. "I thought you were a guy?" Naruto questioned. He'd felt a bulge from Haku's chest, it was a bulge he knew.

"I never told you what gender I was, but you didn't seem to mind the kiss when you thought I was a guy." Haku stated with a smile.

"I wouldn't have cared either way…goodbye Haku." Naruto said before light speeding away leaving a trail behind him. A tear trailed down Haku's face as she watched him leave, this was the end of a newborn friendship and the death of a romance that would never have worked. Upon arriving at Tazuna's home, Naruto was faced by Birdy, he said nothing of his interaction with Haku, but Birdy knew something had happened and was considerate enough to back off. That night Naruto wouldn't get much sleep as his mind was filled with Haku and their imminent fight to the death. Closing his eyes Naruto went into a depressed sleep.

The following morning Naruto was awoken by the sound of a very loud scream, he immediately darted down the stairs only to see Tsunami and Inari being dragged out of the house by two thugs; they were sent by Gato. Dashing down the stairs Naruto shoot the thug who had Inari in the back of the head, the man was killed instantly. The second thug heard this and turned around only to see his dead partner.

"Zōri!" he exclaimed letting go of Tsunami's hair; this was his last mistake. Naruto sent a light speed kick to the man's sword arm effectively shattering the bone, a second later he was on the ground screaming in pain. Naruto stood over the thug staring at him with disgust, a neon beam to the man's head ended the screams. After getting Inari and Tsunami back into the house, Naruto quickly changed into his usual attire and light dashed to the bridge. This was a battle that would decide the fate of Wave.

'Haku please don't be dead!' Naruto pleaded as he speed up. In less than two minutes he was there, he caught sight of a strange ice dome. In the distance he could see Sakura guarding Tazuna while Birdy and Kakashi fought Zabuza; meaning that Haku was in that ice dome. Feeling the electricity that ran through the rails of the bridge, Naruto didn't bother questioning it; he simply absorbed it in order to switch powers. Running forward Naruto electrified his hand, his punch created a hole in the dome; quickly he jumped inside. The sight before him was one very injured Genin, Sasuke was bleeding but not to a critical point; while Narumi's wounds had healed already. The blonde stared at Naruto in anger and a bit of fear.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Narumi demanded, but Naruto didn't bother answering, he only looked at the ice mirrors all around, all he saw were images of Haku in her hunter Nin gear. Immediately Naruto was attacked from all sides, luckily precision and years of training allowed him to dodge everyone of Haku's attacks. Turning his right leg giving Haku a hard electric kick to her face, the damage was mostly taken by her mask which shattered upon impact. Throwing a barrage of sebon at Naruto, Haku retreated into her mirrors once more. Using shockwave, Naruto was able to deflect a few of the sebon, but the rest hit him though they did hit their marks. Naruto gasped when Haku hit him from the back, Narutos senses were disorientated by this. Quickly expelling the sebon from his body, Naruto clutched his left, he shocked it a bit in order to regain feeling in it. Naruto's eyes glowed fiercely as he began to draw out a dangerous amount of power; using both hands Naruto fired a barrage of electric missiles at the ice mirrors. Needless to say the ice mirrors shattered like glass and Haku was flung out like a rag doll, she quickly regained her footing only for two precise lightning bolts to strike her legs and send her to the ground.

"I told you that you wouldn't win, did I not." Naruto stated as he walked through the mist, he could easily see her. He was upon her in but a few seconds, Naruto stared down at Haku, she couldn't stand. Bending down Naruto knew that no words needed to pass between them, lifting her up, Naruto laid her head on his lap. But the sight of her made him sad; Haku was smiling like she was happy. There was no fear, no sadness in her eyes; only something that Naruto couldn't understand. Kissing Haku one last time, the two embraced this moment before the end.

"I'm happy it was you." Haku said silently as she felt her life being drained away. It was silent and clean; laying Haku down gently, Naruto couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He screamed in anger as remorse took over his being, the thunder in the sky roared as he did; it struck down upon the sea and ground but never hitting him or his dead friend.

"Naruto!" Birdy called out, she'd seen the thunder and knew exactly that something was wrong. Upon seeing the body of Zabuza's apprentice, Haku, Birdy could only speculate what had happened to make Naruto rage like this. Turning to his sensei, Naruto stared at her with sad eyes that reminded her of so many others. But then those eyes turned to anger and the blonde ran past her, he could see them. Closing in on Zabuza who was about to be pierced by Kakashi's lightning blade, Naruto tackled the rouge ninja out of the way much to Kakashi's surprise.

"Naruto what the hell have you done?!" Kakashi demanded.

"There's an army of Gato's thugs coming this way, Zabuza has been betrayed so now he is irrelevant." Naruto said as he stood up. Kakashi was about to rebuttal when the sound of clapping was heard, as the mist lifted; an army of thugs could be seen. In the front was Gato, needless to say nobody was impressed.

"Smart brat, shame you and your friends have to die now." Gato said, he then began to go on about how he was never going to pay Zabuza anyway. He was monolouging like a cliché villain; this would cost him his life. As Gato bragged about his plans, Naruto came to the realization that Haku had died for nothing, he'd killed his first friend for nothing. Anger gathered inside of him as thunder suddenly clashed in the darkened sky.

"It's happening." Birdy said before grabbing Zabuza and jumping away "Kakashi get back!" heeding her warning, Kakashi jumped back just in time. A large thunder bolt struck Naruto's body, the blonde screamed in anger as his power rose to new heights. Gato's thugs ran at him not wanting to see what he would do if he attacked. Seeing his enemies coming at him, Naruto gathered the lightning into both his hands, aiming forward Naruto said only one thing.

"Strike the Storm!" Naruto exclaimed. Immediately a single huge bolt of pure thunder shot from the blonde's hands gathering massive with it creating a massive vortex attack. The result was Gato and every one of his thugs being electrocuted and torn apart by the combination of the thunder and high winds. Everyone who wasn't behind Naruto had been killed in one attack; as it died down, Naruto gasped for air, the attack was a strain on his lungs. Turning around he was met with the dumbfounded faces of Team 7, Birdy, and the crowd of people who had decided to rise up they were being led by Inari. Then they began to cheer as their oppressors had been exterminated for good, all thanks to Naruto; this was his victory. The next day the Konoha ninjas left but not before Tazuna revealed the name of the bridge; The Great Naruto Bridge is what it had been named. While Naruto was honored, Narumi knew that something would have to be done about her brother, her father had wanted her and Kakashi to report if anything changed about Naruto. A few days later they had arrived back at Konoha, but something was off and it showed when Minato asked for a full report from Kakashi while Naruto and Birdy were still in the room. As expected Kakashi told Minato everything including what Narumi had told him about Naruto sucking the life out of one of the thugs. It was the part about Naruto's attack that killed Gato and his army of thugs. Minato seemed to take the news calmly, but something told Naruto that this had just gotten a bit more serious.

"You are all dismissed expect for you, Naruto." Minato said prompting Team 7 to leave while birdy simply waited outside, she knew that Naruto could handle whatever Minato had to say. Father and son were now alone but to Naruto, they were enemies. "As clan law I'm forced to make decisions that must benefit Konoha, and as a shinobi so are you." Naruto patience was short when it came to his father, and it was almost gone the second Minato started talking. What the Hokage said next made Naruto's blood run cold with anger. "When Narumi turns sixteen, she will become head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. As for you, I must do what's right…I've been contacted by the daimyo, it seems that with Konoha's reputation he feels comfortable putting his daughter in an arranged marriage." Minato paused allowing Naruto to realize what was coming next "You are to be her husband and serve your clan head, for now it will be me, but in three years it will be Narumi." Seeing that Minato had played his hand Naruto decided to play his, one that Birdy had given him earlier; a hand that he needed to play now more than ever. A shame it had to come so quick. Taking off his headband Naruto put it on the Hokage's desk much to Minato's surprise. 'Is he- No he wouldn't.' Minato hoped.

"As clan law I Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, renounce my title as a Konoha shinobi and member of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan." Naruto announced. He'd just given up his possessions and belongings that were in his room to his parents and sister, oddly enough other than a bed and some clothes there was nothing else inside his room. Now he could no longer be counted as a ninja, but a civilian, now he could leave at his own will. "Goodbye Hokage-sama." His words were hollow and his eyes were filled with satisfaction when he left the room. Once again victory was his and so was freedom.

"So you finally did it huh?" Birdy asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I did, now what?" Naruto answered.

"As I promised, you'll join me and my group. This is what you want right?" she asked

"It is; there's nothing left for me here." He said happily. The two made their way to the forest much to Naruto's confusion, but he didn't bother questioning it. They stopped once Birdy was sure that nobody was watching them; she then opened up a large black portal that was outlined blue much to Naruto's surprise. It looked like a long dark hallway; turning to Naruto, Birdy looked serious.

"Once you step in, there's no turning back, and I can only promise you this; whatever you choose is going to have adverse effects on the lives of the people not only here, but on those who you will meet in the future, both humans and Conduits. Are you sure about this?" Birdy questioned.

"I am." Naruto answered; immediately Birdy pulled Naruto into the portal.

Ame

The masked man felt it, Naruto had made his decision he'd made the decision to rise up. "Kai." He called out. From the darkness a man of about twenty entered the room, his eyes were brown while his skin was tanned, his hair was short and a reddish brown color, and he wore an all-white suit with white shoes.

"What is it?" Kai questioned "Is it time?" The masked man nodded 'no'.

"In about two weeks I want you to track down Naruto and test his power for me, I imagine a conduit who isn't masked will receive a better welcome than myself." The masked man said.

"Sounds easy enough, he's just a kid." Kai said only for the masked man to giggle a bit. This only served to creep Kai out a bit.

"Oh and take Diva with you." He said with a smile. Kai nodded silently despite not wanting to go anywhere with the same girl who turned him in the first place; though she'd been more compliant after she failed to give birth all those years ago. Why Saya chose to spare her was a mystery to him. The masked man frowned as a tear dripped down his eye, his horrid memories plagued him even now 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' His teeth gritted as he pushed these feelings back, things were going to be different this time and Naruto was the key to it all.

Chapter 7 End

AN: Review and tell who you want Naruto to be paired wit; also be prepared for the unexpected.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I should probably mention that currently Naruto is 13 years old, also I'm changing the age of Karenbana to 14; only a month older than Naruto. I do this to even out the ages for those who I'm making Conduits; and before you ask. Yes this means that some people will have their ages changed. Also there will still be a few more characters from other animes, they are crucial to the plot, so try and keep an open mind until I get to the chapter that explains why they're here. And no it has nothing to do with dimension travel so that's off the table. Also there will be some twists that may confuse you so if an explanation is needed then simply ask for one. (This applies for later chapters.).

Chapter 8

Naruto found himself staring at the night sky, the moon was only half out but the stars could be seen clearly. The blonde was currently in a place that used to be known as New Marais, currently the place was just a bunch of ruins, but this was where Birdy had brought him. She'd said that this place was her current headquarters for her and her 'crew'; this crew consisted of seven people counting himself. "Enjoying the quiet huh?" a voice asked prompting Naruto to look up, behind him was Tsutomu Senkawa. Like himself, Tsutomu was a conduit, he had the ability to control shadows and travel through them, and he was a pretty good guy and seemed to have a nice sense about him.

"Yeah, it's just…it's my second week here and I can't seem to wrap my head around it." Naruto said "I know what you mean, I had a hard time adjusting to the whole alien thing as well, but you'll get used to it in time." Tsutomu said with a chuckle.

"What? No not that, that's easy enough to accept." Naruto said surprising the shadow conduit "I just don't understand why I haven't seen any other conduits aside from you and that masked man that keeps showing up at random times. The masked man told me that there were more of us, but shouldn't I be able to see the people with the conduit gene? When I use my radar pulse on you, I see the gene in you, it's spread through your body and it's golden." Naruto explained.

"Well I guess it's because the gene is pretty spread out among the populace. That might explain why you didn't see any in Konoha, also you should remember that this place is pretty far away from the major villages. I mean it's an island that broke off over a hundred years ago, so nobody expect for us have been living here." Tsutomu explained best he could; though he was surprised to see how quickly Naruto adjusted to the fact that most of the crew was aliens including Birdy. The blonde didn't seem to mind at all, all things considered. "You should get some sleep, we're being sent out on an assignment tomorrow." To this Naruto nodded before jumping off of the fallen building and gliding down onto the streets, light dashing through the streets Naruto headed to what was left of St. Ignatius. The once standing church had been renovated into a base for the crew to work and sleep, running up the walls, Naruto jumped into the open window. This was his room it had one bed, a desk with a lamp, and next to the lamp was a communicator that was given to him when he first came to New Marais, and then there was his closet which held his clothes. The chain he usually had around his arm was in the desk drawer, the room itself wasn't very big but it was comfortable enough for Naruto. The floors were made of the strongest wood that they could get their hands on. Flopping down on his bed Naruto couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring. The next day Naruto proceeded with a shower and a change of clothes; however because all of his clothes were back in Konoha and now belonged to his former family, Naruto was forced to find new clothes. He now wore a simple black and orange t-shirt, over that he wore a long sleeved black jacket, and he wore black cargo pants. Looking in the mirror Naruto saw that his blonde hair was now growing out, he was starting to look like a younger version of Minato and that didn't sit right with Naruto; if Naruto didn't have his whisker like birth marks then he'd be a dead ringer for his father. Taking a pair of hair cutting scissors and began to carefully cut his hair down, it took almost an hour but he was finally done. Now his hair no longer reached his neck; feeling satisfied Naruto headed downstairs. But not before he grabbed some breakfast.

After eating Naruto continued down, upon arriving Naruto found that Tsutomu was already waiting for him by the entrance; Tsutomu wore his usual attire. "So what's the assignment?" Naruto questioned egger to do something.

"Well we've got a lead on two possible conduits, our sources tell us that one of them has been imprisoned for an unknown crime while the other is hiding out somewhere." Tsutomu said "Our destination however is a town west of here, it's called Arimo. You ready?" Naruto nodded. In order to save time Tsutomu jumped into Naruto's shadow; this gave Naruto the initiative to light dash forward to their objective. Arimo was just a couple of miles away and getting there was going to be easy considering the fact that no shinobi came this far away from their villages. Running through the dense forest the duo could see the village in the distance, hopping out of the blonde's shadow, Tsutomu knew it would be easier for the both of them to walk in. Nobody greeted them but upon seeing that many were looking at them suspiciously, the two could understand why. As they walked through the streets Tsutomu felt like they were in for a battle, but not from these people; no something else. Entering the station they saw that almost every cell was empty, but only one was occupied held a person. A girl of about thirteen years old; she wore dirty and ripped rags that could barely be considered clothes, her white hair and face were dirty with dirt and what smelled like blood. She looked up at Naruto with her light pink eyes, but her expression told the blonde that she thought he was an enemy.

"I wouldn't go near that one if I were you." The now awake guard said.

"Why not?" Naruto questioned.

"That girl killed about sixteen people when she got here; including her own teammates. She used some strange kind power." The guard explained. Looking back at the girl Naruto used his radar pulse only to see the golden Conduit gene that ran throughout her body; turning to Tsutomu, Naruto nodded. Getting closer Naruto kneeled down in front of her cell.

"Hi." Naruto greeted.

"Go away." She said.

"That's kind of rude to say to the person who's trying to get you out of this cage." Naruto replied "Now how about you give me your name and I'll get you out." To this the girl's eyes widened, but she didn't seem to buy it. Seeing that his words were falling on deaf ears, Naruto smiled and channeled neon light into his hands. "Let me guess, there isn't an ounce of chakra in your body and when your teammates tried to leave you, you killed them." the girl stared in shock upon seeing Naruto's power.

"You're just like me." She said; Naruto nodded.

"That's right we're both conduits, just like my friend back there." He said pointing to Tsutomu who was talking to the guard. "So now can I know your name?" the girl smiled a bit before speaking.

"Karenbana, my name is Karenbana." The now named Karenbana said with a small smile. Lifting her hand up she began to concentrate until a small flame appeared, an odd thing about it was its color, and it was completely grey. Her powers must have just been activated otherwise the flame would have a color based on her mentality; well that's how it worked for him. "Can you really get me out of here?" she questioned. Naruto smiled and nodded before going to Tsutomu.

"Well?" the blonde asked.

"He was quick to give her up." Tsutomu said pulling out the keys "But we might have some trouble getting her out of the village, according to the guard she was using self-defense against her attackers, she ended up killing them by accident." Naruto nodded before taking the keys and opening the cell door. Karenbana walked out a bit fearfully before realizing that they weren't going to betray her.

"So where are you taking me anyway?" she questioned.

"New Marais, where the rest of the crew is, it's pretty much our headquarters/home." Naruto explained. The trio exited the station only for Naruto's radar pulse to activate on its own, his eyes widened at what he saw. Two conduits stood in front of the trio, but one in particular caught Naruto's attention, the man in the white suit that was staring at him with that unnerving smile.

"It took us a while to find you, Naruto." Kai said only for Diva to look confused.

"This is the famous Naruto that he keeps on talking about? He's nothing more than a child, a cute one at that." Diva said with a smile.

"Don't get any ideas, we have a mission-." Kai didn't get to finish as he easily dodged a couple of neon beams, a smile came to his face as his claws extended and his eyes turned bright blue. Naruto stared at Kai with the intent to kill, while Kai only smiled. See the impending fight, Tsutomu manipulated the shadows into ropes that went after Diva who simply jumped away playfully. Naruto's chain became straight and rigid due to the neon energy, giving it the appearance of a sword. Blocking a strike from Kai's claws Naruto was kicked back by the conduit's foot; quickly regaining his footing Naruto went on the offensive only for a sword to block his strike. Jumping back Naruto saw that it was that girl that was with his attacker. "Before we continue fighting, I should introduce myself, my name is Kai Miyagusuku." Kai said introducing himself.

"And my name is Diva." Diva said politely before forcing Naruto back. Dashing forward Kai sent a barrage of punches and kicks at the blonde only for him to either block or dodge each and every one. Back flipping away, Dive went forward her sword coming straight at Naruto; thinking quickly Naruto quickly shot Diva's legs. This encased her in a ring of neon energy, he'd subdued her easily; granted she made a mistake that she probably wasn't going to make again. The sudden pain of something piercing Naruto's shoulders alerted Naruto to who was behind him, but it was too late as he was kicked forward over Diva and onto the ground.

"Looks like you weren't much after all." Kai said looking down at Naruto. Going to grab the boy, Kai was surprised when a neon beam went straight through his chest. Jumping up Naruto delivered a swift punch to Kai's jaw effectively breaking it, the conduit was sent back a couple feet only to land on the ground, his jaw had a fist marked burn on it; Naruto put a good bit of power in that punch. Getting up Naruto pulled the metallic projectile out of his left shoulder, allowing the wound to close up quickly.

"Who sent you?" Naruto demanded turning to the still downed Diva, she simply chuckled a bit before speaking.

"The same one whose been giving you, new powers." Diva said with a cruel smile "This was just a test to see if you were any good with them, and it looks like you're getting the hang of them." she said. Only years of training saved Naruto from being killed when Kai dive-bombed down, luckily Naruto was able to jump out of the way before he could be smashed into the ground. As the dust cleared Kai stood there with a now free Diva, but his wounds were non-existent and there were two black bat-like wings protruding from his back.

"It's been fun kiddo, but it looks like times up and we must be going home now. See ya later!" Kai said before grabbing Diva by the waist and flying off. Naruto looked to Tsutomu and Karenbana who just stood there like there was nothing wrong, well Tsutomu was.

"Any explanation as to why you didn't bother helping out?" Naruto questioned.

"Well they were all over you, and I figured that you could handle them; besides I was looking after our new friend here." Tsutomu said referring to Karenbana who simply sighed; the trio was off again; this time heading to New Marais due to finding the other conduit turning out to be a fluke.

Ame

Kai couldn't help but be impressed at Naruto's skills and control over his powers, but at the same time he could see that the blonde had a way to go. His eye twitched as he felt the effects of Diva feeding on him, as her only chevalier Kai knew that this was a nesscarry part of life. After all, when it came down to it, he was the only one willing to deal with her this closely. Saya wouldn't come near unless she had an absolute need to, she wouldn't even visit him because of his position. He could still remember that day, when he stopped Saya from killing Diva; it was his pity for her that had caused him to do such a thing. The pained look on Saya's face as she stared at him still haunted him, but the pain of his sister seeing him being turned into Diva's chevalier still stood. "I wonder what Saya's doing right now?" Diva questioned. Kai said nothing as the thought of Saya was quickly interrupted by the sight of the masked man's favorite 'employees'. When the masked man wanted something done or someone dead, she would either get it done or kill that person, it was strange. Out of all of the people in the organization, she was the one who got the best missions. Her name was Akua.

Chapter 8 End


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: Kind of rushed so yeah; please read my fanfic Precious Gems and review it so I can continue writing it. Also the three year time skip is coming up so be prepared for this Arcs finale, cause it's going to be bloody!

Chapter 9

Akua stood in the darkness awaiting her orders, while she looked to be in her early teens Akua was just as old as Kai and Diva. Her slit red eyes glowed in the blinding darkness, the only reason it was so dark was because the masked man wouldn't turn on the lights until he felt like it. "Sir?" she called out wondering if her boss was still in the room. Suddenly the lights turned on revealing the masked man who was sitting in a very old looking chair, he looked up at her and though she couldn't see it, he was smiling. He could see that she was trying to hide her fear, and while she was very good at it, the masked man found it to be very adorable.

"Kai's report while good was a bit small." The masked man said "According to Kai, Naruto held back because they were in a populated area." Akua nodded knowing where this was going.

"You want me to test the boy instead." Akua stated.

"No, I have an assignment for you that's much more suited for your specialties." He said pulling out a photo of a certain shinobi "I need this person dead and fast." His tone became uncharacteristically serious "Failure is not an option here Akua, if he doesn't die then it'll be a large dent in our plan." Taking a look at the photo Akua smirked showing off her fangs, this was a very important hit indeed. After all it wasn't every day she got an order this big. Her target was a Konoha council member by the name of Danzo. This man had been a pain in the ass for years, but she dared not question why they were just going after him. It didn't matter to her as she dashed past the masked man and jumped down from the very large building, she would complete her mission no matter what. Back in the tower the masked man was having an audience with a certain Uchiha. "I figured you'd want that mission, seemed like the perfect chance to see your brother again." To this Itachi chuckled a bit before speaking.

"It's not time yet for our meeting, soon but not now." Itachi said "What about Naruto? You were right; he and his friends are seeking out Conduits as we speak." The masked man stood up ushering Itachi to follow. The two came to a large white room, but in the middle of the room floated a head sized metallic orb. Neither went near it, but Itachi could feel the power radiating from it. "What is it?" he questioned in awe.

"This is the Ray Sphere and it's going to help us save this world." The masked man said taking off his mask revealing his face "Oh and tell Obito to draw out more Conduits for Naruto and his friends to find, I want as many as they safe and sound as possible before we activate this thing." With that his mask went back on, his plans were coming to fruition at a very nice pace. As long as the Conduits were with Naruto then they were safe; very few knew where New Marais was and he planned on keeping it that way.

New Marais

Naruto found himself dodging the fiery blasts of Karenbana, it had been two weeks since she'd been brought back and she was already getting good with her power in a good sense. She could hurl fireballs; fire dash, hover like Naruto did, and she'd learned to absorb fire naturally. Right now however she and Naruto were sparring on top of one of the buildings in Gas Works, luckily for them any gas that had been here was already gone. So nothing could blow up. Using his Polarity Wall, Naruto blocked a barrage of small yet fast fireballs. Dashing forward Karenbana sent a fiery kick at the blonde's face only for Naruto to block with his left arm, seeing an opening Naruto blasted Karenbana back; quickly getting up Karenbana smirked as both her hands were suddenly covered in flames. Putting her hands together she aimed forward, she fired an extremely large fireball, its grey flames leaving a burning trail behind. Jumping to the left Naruto was able to barely dodge it; the attack kept going until it finally exploded in an explosion of flames. Standing up Naruto caught his breath allowing Karenbana to do the same. "Pretty impressive, but be careful when you're going to fire off something like that. I saw how it takes a toll on your stamina." Naruto said stepping forward 'I wonder.' His thoughts went to his ability to absorb other Conduit's powers. The question here was: could he do this with Karenbana? He'd only done it with the masked man and he'd gotten Smoke and Neon from that, but did he want Fire, it was in the same boat as Smoke so he'd only gain a few things. 'First things first, I want permission from her before I do this.' he thought to himself, this was kind of a personal thing after all. "Hey Karenbana can I absorb your powers?" he questioned rather bluntly. The Pyrokinesis user stared at him with a confused expression before responding.

"What?" she questioned sounding very confused.

"Well that's one of my powers; I can absorb the powers of other Conduits. Aside from my lightning, power absorption is my other core power." Naruto explained trying to sound as truthful as he could granted he was telling the truth. For what seemed like a minute Karenbana was silent before sighing.

"Fine but I better not lose my powers permanently." Karenbana said with a serious expression "Now how do you do this?" to this Naruto smiled and was immediately in front of his friend.

"Well I need skin contact so just a simple handshake should suffice." Naruto explained, to this Karenbana took off her gloves, but instead of taking the blonde's hand, she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Immediately Naruto felt his body being enveloped in a heat that felt very much like fire as a flurry of flames danced around his body until they entered his body causing him to fall to the ground. This left an unconscious Naruto on the ground and a confused Karenbana. A few minutes passed before Naruto suddenly shot up surprising the older girl, Naruto smirked when he suddenly flame dashed to the side. "Oh yeah I'm going to enjoy this!" he exclaimed before jumping off the building only to dash straight down; upon smashing down on the ground he created a huge shockwave. Not wanting to be left behind Karenbana followed suit and jumped down getting the same result as Naruto. Watching the two from a safe distance Birdy felt some sort of pride at how Naruto was turning out, her influence had given the blonde a good grasp on how he wanted to be.

"Now he's started branching out in absorbing other Conduit's powers. Think he'll come to you next?" Birdy asked looking to Tsutomu who was fidgeting with an odd pitch black sword, it was made completely out of Shadow.

"Maybe, though I'm sure he'll try and fight me for it." Tsutomu said with a frown "He'd probably fight me for it even if I just walked up to him and gave him my arm." Birdy chuckled at this, Naruto and Tsutomu had a very complex relationship. Considering Tsutomu was the only guy here aside from Faroido and he wasn't much help when it came to guy stuff that Naruto needed to talk about. Right now it didn't matter much, the blonde had a new friend. A sudden cry of help caught everyone's attention, even from where he was Naruto could see these people; twenty of them and all Conduits. Questions about where they came from would have to wait as Naruto dashed toward them, absorbing a bit of electricity as he did. Pulse Heal was going to be needed now.

Konoha

Ever since Naruto left Konoha, Kushina had been in turmoil she wanted her son back but so far nobody could find a trace of him, not even their best tracker nin. Narumi had become less than desirable whenever Kushina showed that she missed Naruto, which on its own seemed to make the young girl angry. This had affected the dynamics of Team 7, and while Kushina wasn't happy to admit it, she was ashamed that her own daughter was heading to the finals for the Chunnin Exams. It was after a week of failure of trying to locate the missing Naruto, did the red head decided that she wouldn't sit around and do nothing; so she did what seemed logical, she rejoined the ranks of Shinobi. Minato was originally against the idea, but he didn't have much power when she was pissed off. Currently Kushina was scouting the village as usual, nothing seemed out of the usual until her eyes glanced over a pale girl who wore a black cheongsam along with knee high combat boots, and she had blackish blue hair. But what stood out about her was her lack of chakra, Kushina could sense nothing from this girl just like Naruto. Deciding to follow the girl, Kushina followed her until she literally phased into a house. 'Isn't that Danzo's home?' Kushina thought to herself, and then the world exploded. The building exploded with enough force that it sent a shockwave strong enough to knock the kunoichi back. Coughing Kushina tried to stand back up only for a black boot to crush her hand, it was that girl.

"Kushina Uzumaki." Akua said with a cruel smile "Your lucky, I was ordered not to kill you yet." With that Akua jumped into the fire only to disappear without a trace leaving a stunned Kushina. On the ground laid the head of Danzo Shimura, in his right eye was a single sharingan eye.

Ame

Holding the Ray Sphere close the masked man could fell the power that was begging to be unleashed. With Danzo dead his plan was coming to fruition, after the chunnin exams he would be right on time and nothing would stop him.

"_You don't need to be the bad guy." She told him as her breathing became labored, her wound was deep and the blood was spilling out uncontrollably "Y-You just need to be the smarter one." Her breathing stopped as the last life left her body. Everything around him was in ruins, bodies littered the ground as the horrid beast roared and the humans waged war. _

Snapping himself from the memory the masked man stared up at the thundering sky, his black and red eyes seeing only his goal. "I won't let that come to pass…not again." He said sadly. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a small picture, it was the day he married Karenbana…with Kai as his best man. A wedding…no a memory that kept him sane, this wouldn't happen again. A storm was coming and he was the cause.

Chapter 9 End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naruto found himself trying his best to heal the injured people, his pulse heal would close up any cuts that weren't life threatening, but a few of them were ill almost like they were sick with a cold or the flu. Carefully Naruto and the others moved the people to one of the clinics that they had gotten back online granted nobody was there to run it; It was a great place to store medicine. Setting the woman that he was carrying down upon one of the beds, Naruto took notice that the veins surrounding her face, arms, and legs were an oddly visible dark blue color. The woman's skin began to turn completely white like paper. Trying to pulse heal her again, Naruto saw that it was no use, it wasn't affecting her in the least bit. Activating his radar pulse Naruto wanted to see what was going on in her body, he was shocked to see the woman's conduit gene spreading out at a fast pace; everywhere it was her veins became visible; going back to normal vision Naruto saw that her black hair was turning a light green color. Careful not to make skin contact Naruto quickly covered the woman up before heading over to the next person, a young tanned boy with very dark red hair. He too was a conduit but he wasn't physically changing like that woman, in fact Naruto didn't really see anything wrong with the guy. Suddenly he felt the temperature drop by a couple of degrees, the sound of freezing could be heard very clearly by all who were conscious. Looking behind himself, Naruto saw a young boy who was squirming around in his bed franticly. The boy's hands were covered in frost that seemed to exhaust cooling winds, his eyes suddenly opened revealing the brown of his eyes to changing into an icy blue color. Frost quickly covered the bed and floor as Naruto neared the now revealed ice conduit, jumping into action Naruto placed his hands on the boy's chest in an attempt of restraint. The blonde's hands quickly receded when he felt a small yet obvious lump 'This is a girl?!' he thought to himself in shock. However now wasn't the time to be embarrassed, thinking quickly Naruto subdued the girl using arc restraint, she wasn't going to be happy when she woke up that was a given. After nearly two hours of trying to help the new group of conduits, Naruto took a seat he was tired and so was Karenbana. Both had just gotten a crash course in how to stabilize a group of people; as it turned out a few of them were sick with small things like a cold or the flu and as for everyone else, well they were just injured and tired. Sitting up Karenbana couldn't help but ask the obvious question that was on everyone's mind.

"Where the hell did they all come from?" Karenbana asked looking around "They just showed up out of nowhere, not that I'm complaining but there has to be an answer." Her caused some agreement.

"We should question the first one who wakes up, we can't be too careful with this many of our own. We don't know if their being here is either coincidence or on purpose." Tsutomu said with a serious expression, he obviously didn't want to take any chances. Everyone nodded in agreement, this had changed things. The next day Naruto and the others watched as Birdy interrogated the first new conduit to wake up, her name was Haruhi Fujioka. She was the ice conduit that Naruto restrained a day earlier. Now she wore a pair of boyish pants and a grey short sleeved shirt, she didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that her arms were covered in frost or the fact that she was being interrogated. Her calm demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Birdy who was relived to find that the girl was healthy enough to answer some questions.

"Tell me what you remember before waking up in the clinic, if you please." Birdy said showing no emotion, she didn't want to give Haruhi the wrong idea, and she was still an unknown variable in this and would be treated as such.

"Well my memory is a bit foggy but the last thing I remember was…an explosion, and then this feeling of cold. Other than that and my own name, I don't remember anything else." Haruhi said sadly. Birdy could tell that the brown haired girl was telling the truth, after all being a federation officer for so long had honed her skills for years to come. As the interrogation continued Naruto found himself thinking back to the Masked Man and what his role in this might be, but there was no proof that he was involved in this. A couple hours passed as the rest of the conduits woke up from their slumber, but it was obvious that they didn't remember anything as well expect for the explosion, but the odd thing was that each person had a different sensation during it. Getting them situated was kind of hard considering there wasn't enough room in the church for any more people, so Naruto made the suggestion for them to use the still standing apartments in Ascension Parish aka the residential district. While his suggestion was a good idea, there were a few problems.

"Those buildings need some serious renovation and we'd need to power up the local substation in order to get things up and running in that place." Tasera explained "Powering up the substations would be easy for you considering you're a walking storm. It's the renovation that we'd need to worry about, those buildings are going to need to be checked to see if they'll even be able to house people anymore. We don't know their condition as of yet." Her explanation while true didn't deter Naruto at all. Ascension Parish wasn't far away, in fact it had only taken Naruto, Karenbana and the twenty people following them to get there. Upon arriving Naruto felt dry and thirsty, his body was reacting to the absence of electricity. Going up to one of the abandoned yet still standing houses, Naruto tried to open the door only to find that it was locked. Glaring at the door, Naruto proceeded to kick it down effectively destroying it. Karenbana gasped at the sight before them; human bones laid sprawled out on the floor, some were broken but other than that it smelled like dead things.

"I really hope the other houses don't have any other surprises in them." Karenbana said hopefully, sadly her wish would fall on deaf ears because almost every other house was filled with skeletons in their closets. Then came the substations, they would need to be powered up and reconnected somehow. The power source for what remained of Ascension Parish was a couple of disconnected substations; while they were connected underground, Naruto would have to exert enough power inside one of them to charge all six of them. Gripping the substation Naruto began to pour electricity into it, he could feel the wire that connected to the others and began pushing more and more power into the substation. Lightning violently crackled around Naruto's body as the other quickly backed away, his groans could be heard even from where they were standing; thunder roared across the sky until it suddenly struck Naruto. Karenbana screamed in horror upon seeing Naruto get hit, his body however didn't take damage as all the energy surged through all six substations. Letting go Naruto was very wobbly, shaking it off Naruto seemed surprised by the other conduit's shocked faces. "A-Are you ok?" Karenbana questioned worryingly.

"I'm fine; getting struck by thunder isn't anything new to me, it recharges and heals me. So don't worry I'm fine." Naruto said hoping to reassure his flaming friend and the others. Now that the substations were powered up, they saw that the street lights were coming back on. That night the conduits sat around a fire that Karenbana had made, things were quiet. Nobody knew what to say; their entire world had just changed and they did know why or how.

"So Pyrokinesis huh? That's pretty hot." Haruhi said trying to lighten the mood, nobody laughed either because it wasn't a good starter or because it was in bad taste.

"Yeah, I'm actually still getting used to my powers." Karenbana said with a small smile "You're the girl with Cyrokinesis right?" Haruhi nodded before revealing her still freezing hands, they could see the cold wind that blew around her hands.

"I don't know what my power is yet." The woman with the pale skin said, her name was revealed to be Aki. Aki wore a hood to hide her face and looks out of embarrassment or fear of being rejected. "I just feel like a freak." She said.

"Believe me when I say this, you're not a freak, you're no weirder than me and Karenbana here." Naruto said with a smile before absorbing some fire "I can absorb the powers of other conduits by making skin contact with them." his hand was suddenly set ablaze surprising the others minus Karenbana. "Don't worry I haven't taken any of your powers, I ask permission first." He explained.

"It's true he does." Karenbana said.

"Could you find out what my power is by absorbing it?" Aki questioned, to this Naruto nodded.

"But I would suggest you find out what your power is first, just to be safe." Naruto said "After all maybe after finding out what your power is, you won't want me to have it." Naruto teased causing the girl to blush a bit at his subtle implications.

"I know my power." Koku said before levitating into the air "I can fly, and I'm a hell of a lot stronger than before." His words about being stronger applied to everyone as the conduit gene did give them some forms of superhuman strength and durability. That night they would all sleep in the cleanest house they could find, there were enough pillows and blankets to go around for everyone luckily. Naruto lay against the wall watching over everyone else; he wasn't going to say anything about it but right now Karenbana and someone was inching closer towards him. Deciding to just let whatever was to happen, happen. Naruto closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep allowing the two to sleep close to him just for this one night despite the cold that ensured.

Ame

Her bites hurt but were pleasurable; it was odd for him even after so long of this going on. They'd been intimate ever since Saya left, the pleasure was uncontrollable; hell some would say it was sinful, but they didn't care. Kai was supposed to keep her safe, but there was nothing saying that he couldn't have her. Outside the tower the Masked Man listened to Akua's report, he was impressed by her actions and her resistance to killing Kushina Uzumaki. That woman while not important to him, she was somewhat important to Naruto. "I felt it." Akua said with a smile as she gently rubbed her bare stomach, she was lying on the lavish bed in her pajamas. "She's a fighter, just like her father." The Masked Man smiled, Akua's pregnancy was a surprise but it had happened and nothing was going to change that.

"Just remember what I told you, alright?" the Masked Man questioned taking off his mask.

"Don't do anything reckless, be careful what you eat, and don't fight after the plan is completed." Akua answered though she sounded more annoyed than anything "What about you?" her voice changed to worry "What'll happen to everything you've accomplished once 'it' happens?" she questioned "What about our little girl?" she asked looking down at her stomach.

"When 'it' happens then he'll take over and if I know Naruto then he'll be her father, it's his kid after all." The Masked Man explained his younger self was the key to all of this and soon the plan would go into its fifth stage: Using the Ray Sphere.

Konoha

Kushina found herself sitting alone at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand, eating her sixth bowl of ramen. She could remember when she'd take Naruto here when he was young, it would just be the two of them; mother and son. Right now however regret was tearing her apart both inside and outside, she wasn't getting much sleep lately due to the nightmares. Kushina wanted her son back and it hurt knowing that she was part of the reason he left, when she started ignoring him, she started something she didn't want to finish. A young girl sat down right beside her, ordering the beef bowl. "Kushina Uzumaki, I take it?" the girl asked.

"So what if I am." Kushina stated angrily "Who are you?" to this the black haired girl smiled.

"Saya Otonashi, and I can help you find your son if you agree to a condition of mine." Saya said seriously. Now Kushina was paying attention to what Saya had to say.

"What do you want from me?" the red head asked.

"I want you to become my new chevalier; my last one was killed a while back." Saya said with a frown 'Choose Diva over me…I'll show you, Kai!' her thoughts of revenge were interrupted by one little problem, she had no idea where Naruto was; only the Masked Man knew that. Kushina thought about this for a minute before giving Saya her answer, sure she didn't know what a chevalier was, but if it meant finding Naruto; then she'd bear it.

"Alright you've got yourself a deal." Kushina answered.

Chapter 10 End

AN: The official harem for Naruto is Naruto x Karenbana x Haruhi x Akua. So yay!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here it is Naruto vs. Older Naruto (Masked Man). This chapter will start the next Arc which will start after the 4 year time skip. Also Naruto is currently 14 so next chapter he'll be 18.

Chapter 11

Naruto found himself trying to keep quiet as he quietly tried to sneak away from the two girls, Karenbana and Haruhi; he let them sleep close to him out of some form of friendliness. Now he was stuck, Haruhi's cold hands had his hand in a vice grip and she wouldn't let go; while Karenbana was crushing his arm with her arms and chest. The blonde sighed he really needed some boundary rules when it came to sleeping arrangements, Karenbana had been trying to get close to him for a while now and while Naruto wasn't dumb he wasn't very receptive of her feelings. Feeling a strange sensation in his body Naruto looked down only to see that both his hands were covered in ice and frost, his eyes narrowed only to see that he and Haruhi had made skin contact in the night. He must have absorbed her powers by accident last night. Concentrating Naruto's body turned into a visible, ice cold wind that went forward; he materialized a foot away from the sleeping women. Careful not to step on the other or wake them, Naruto tiptoed around and over them until he got to the door. Stepping outside Naruto saw that the clouds were dark despite it being morning. Looks like it was going to be one of those days; walking around Naruto examined the ruins of what was once a great civilization, their ruins didn't exactly tell what happened to them but Naruto could guess that something terrible happened here. "Most of the world is like this you know." a familiar voice said from atop a building. Looking up Naruto saw the masked man sitting there; he jumped down and landed on his feet. "In ruins that is; or if worse some cities look like Moscow. Completely wiped off the map, not a building left standing; just a desolate wasteland." He explained.

"Why are you here?" Naruto questioned "And why did you send those two conduits to attack me." The Masked Man's head turned to Gas Works and he started walking only for Naruto to follow.

"I sent Kai and Diva to test you, to see how much control and power you had over your powers, and I must say I was impressed with how fast you grew. As for why I'm here well...i wanted to see what was going on with those Conduits that you and the others were helping, I see that you already started making this place a little bit more livable." The Masked Man said with a smile before abruptly stopping "I'm also here to give you my last power, you made the right choices and you've earned it." At first Naruto was hesitant especially after this morning, but something told him that this was the right thing to do. Taking the Masked Man's bare hand, Naruto absorbed a strange yellow energy as the rocks and concrete around him began to float. Then he began to see things, things that brought it all together. The memories that Birdy had mentioned back when they first met, he was seeing them.

_A beast of horrible power and the people who summoned it, the beast was known as the Juubi or the Ten Tails. At first he was going to stop it and save the people from a fate so horrid that death was preferred, but instead he ran; taking his love with him. For so long they fled leaving those who scorned them to die, after all why should they care about the shinobi' this was their fault after all. Then the humans began to turn against each other and civil war broke out, one the first day one hundred thousand were dead. On the ninth day, ten million were killed by fighting alone. The sight of her bloody body haunted him as he tried to heal her. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" he exclaimed as he tried again and again to heal her. Her normally white hair was stained red with blood as blood poured from her open wound and bleeding head. She smiled as she gently gripped his hand and smiled. "Karenbana?" he asked as tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'll fix this I promise." He said with conviction "Just don't-." her finger stopped him from talking._

_ "If you do this, just promise me that we'll all be together again." Karenbana said weakly "Just remember you don't need to be the bad guy." She told him as her breathing became labored, her wound was deep and the blood was spilling out uncontrollably "Y-You just need to be the smarter one." Her breathing stopped as the last life left her body. Everything around him was in ruins, bodies littered the ground as the horrid beast roared and the humans waged war. His body crackled with energy as he used his newest and most dangerous power, a one way trip back in time; before this war happened, he was going to stop it before it began. His plan was now in motion, after seizing control over the Akatsuki and Ame he spent years plotting these meetings, event, battles, and finances. He in less than three days he had systematically killed those un-loyal Akatsuki members and replaced them with the Conduits he'd known in his time. Their plan was to save Conduits and repopulate the rest of the Earth, but the key to this was a single boy, a lonely, scared, mistreated boy that he'd watched for years. His past self was the key; Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto was the key to saving their species and his lovers. _

The visions ended and Naruto's brain lurched unable to accept that this man was him; taking his mask off he revealed his dark blue eyes, blonde hair, and birth marks. The sudden sound of an explosion caught younger Naruto's attention, it was in Gas Works. "Now it's for the finale of this Act!" older Naruto said throwing away the cloak revealing the metal mesh he wore underneath. "One-hundred and seventy-six conduits were just activated by that one blast" Naruto turned to his older self and stared at him. "Someone will lead them to a new life, it's either you or nobody; now prove yourself Naruto!" he charged at the younger blonde with light speed. A kick sent Naruto into the air and into a building, getting up Naruto sent his chain at the older him only for Older Naruto to grab it. Electricity surged through it immediately electrifying the young blonde only for it to cause him to switch powers; launching a barrage of lightning bolts from the darkness proved to be pointless as Older Naruto simply dodged them. Lifting up his free hand Older Naruto fired a blast of ice, freezing the inside and outside of the building. A few seconds passed before a precise lightning bolt hit Older Naruto in the chest sending him back a bit. Coming out of the building Naruto took the chance and charged forward, he quickly used his chain and wrapped it around his older self's neck. The older blonde struggled for a bit before jumping high into the air, but he didn't go back down, Naruto still held onto the chain when Older him swung him into a building. Naruto crashed onto the ground in pain, looking up Naruto saw his older self-coming down very fast. Quickly moving Naruto avoided being smashed into paste, Older Naruto quickly switched powers much to Naruto's surprise. The ground shook violently when a large spike of concrete came up from the ground, Naruto quickly jumped back only for another spike to come up. Naruto continuously dodged and jumped as the spikes kept coming after him, no matter where he was. Still distracted Naruto didn't see the shrapnel that suddenly imbedded themselves in his body. Blood spilled onto the ground as Naruto registered what had just happened; one of the shrapnel's had come way to close to his heart, it was literally sticking out a few inches from his chest.

Then something inside of the young blonde snapped, grabbing the large shrapnel Naruto screamed in pain when he forcefully pulled it out. Suddenly bolts of lightning struck him; they were more powerful than anything else he'd summoned. The ground was lit aflame under him as a storm of mass proportions raged around him; the winds picked up as his powers all came out at once giving him an ethereal appearance. Two horn like appendages now came from his head giving. He'd overloaded himself to the point where physical changes had occurred, and his eyes were now completely blue; no pupils were showing. "Impressive, I never knew we could reach such a level." Older Naruto said with a hint of fear in his voice. "You look just like her." he said before smoke dashing behind the blonde. A whip of flame slapped the Older blonde away like a fly "How did he- ." he didn't have time to finish when Naruto suddenly threw a neon sword at him, he quickly dodged it.

"I'm here." Naruto said from behind his older counterpart, a destructive pillar of fire and smoke suddenly rose from the ground burning the Older Naruto's arm. He smirked, this was going amazing granted his arm was now completely useless for a couple of minutes. His eyes suddenly widened when Naruto lifted his arms up in the air, he recognized that all too well "Iconic Storm." In that instant a tornado of fire, smoke, ice, lightning, and concrete formed above Naruto. Naruto's blue eyes stared at his older self for a second and in that second no more word needed to pass by them, it was over. Literally throwing a huge attack Naruto couldn't help but feel a little bad when it hit, it tore his older self apart in an instant as the ground was atomized the second it was touched. The wind died down slowly and when the dust cleared, nothing was left of Naruto's older self. Taking a breath Naruto turned back to normal, the ethereal appearance gone and his eyes were back to normal; the horn like protrusions however stayed. Turning around he could see the conduits that his older self-had brought here. They were still in Gas Works and oddly enough that place was the most stable. Running at light speed Naruto was there in less than a minute, they were all in one place covered up in blankets and their heads on pillows. They ranged from adults to young adults, to children and finally some were toddlers.

"So you beat him huh?" Kai said from behind him, turning to his fellow Conduit Naruto nodded.

"Interesting how this all works out, isn't it?" Diva asked slyly.

"Indeed it is." Akua said emotionlessly 'So he's going to be the father huh? I hope you knew what you were talking about love.' She thought to herself as she looked to her belly.

"Naruto." A familiar voice said much to the blonde's surprise. Kushina stepped forward her face in shock at her son's new appearance, but instead of saying something to his mother Naruto turned to all of the unconscious conduits. The memories of his older self still fresh in his mind, he knew exactly what to do now, he'd deal with his mother and Akua once the others awoke. This was the start of a change that would change the shape of the world.

Chapter 11 End

AN: See Kaguya Ōtsutsuki on the official Naruto Wiki to see what Naruto's horns look like, but his are a little smaller in this chapter since they are just coming in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The four years that passed proved to be the most complicated of Naruto's life, when the one-hundred and seventy-six conduit awoke they were not only confused but scared as well. It took everyone including the first group that showed up to get them settled down enough for Naruto to explain where they were and what they were, it took some convincing but they finally accepted it; especially when some of them started using their powers. Then came the two biggest problems that came up again, housing and food. Housing was complicated because houses would have to be either built or rebuilt stronger, luckily some of the conduits had experience building houses and other buildings. Naruto was quick to use his powers to help in an way he could and so were the others, his concrete power came in handy especially along with his Electrokinesis as each house needed to be connected the substation. Karenbana was happy to burn down any houses that were deemed unhospitable, like ones that had mass amounts of dead things or mold that made it hard to breath. Food was a problem that didn't really take long to fix, there were at least twenty conduits with the ability to manipulate and generate food such as fruits and vegetables; this was Cibumkinesis. Acquiring meat however it was a bit more complicated, because in order to get it Naruto would take a couple of people with him to the nearest town or in rare cases a village. The only village that Naruto would buy from were Mist due to the people there never asking questions about why Naruto and his group were buying so much, the money made sure of that. Fish however wasn't hard to come by as they were in abundance near the island, the Swamps however was used for nothing as nobody wanted to go there. Ville Cochon was used for more housing during the seven month mark; this was the same time Akua and Naruto finally talked about what they would do about the baby. Since Naruto was biologically the father, he did the right thing and promised to be a true father to the child when she was born. During this time Naruto, Karenbana, and Haruhi had already been together; for Naruto it was strange having two girls who wanted him, but at the same time he didn't mind it much. Adding Akua to the mix was unexpected but she was welcomed. Naruto and Kushina while in the same place still hadn't talked to each other; well Naruto didn't want to talk with his birth mother. While they were related by blood, Naruto was no longer part of the Uzumaki or the Namikaze family officially. This prompted him to take up a new last name, 'Moto'; it's meaning was origin. But as things progressed and Akua got closer to the due date, Haruhi and Karenbana told Naruto of the importance of Kushina being involved in her granddaughter's life. Even Tsutomu agreed, pointing out that Naruto didn't truly hate his mother; it was his anger that he'd been holding onto for so long that was unhealthy. It was during the day Akua gave birth did Naruto let go and allow Kushina to hold his newborn daughter, Juri Moto. Since Akua had long since abandoned her last name long ago, the child would not have a middle name.

Another year would pass before the conduits came to the decision to put Naruto in the position as leader; while there were other people who were also qualified, it stood as fact that Naruto had been handling things since the first group arrived. Now he would be overseeing all of New Marais and its population, he'd make the decisions and make the laws; their trust was in him now and he wasn't going to let them down. The population would grow quickly and the need to expand would become present, this was something that Naruto planned on figuring out before it became a problem. Luckily Naruto had the memories of his older self and the places he went, the closest place was another city that wasn't really in ruins but in better condition than New Marais. It was a few days travel from here, it was originally called Seattle and it once made up a country. Due to the cataclysmic events that transpired all those years ago, the country like many others split in the literal sense. Seattle and Boston had become one place due to the earthquakes, storms, and other natural disasters. Tsutomu and Kai had been to both those places and proposed that they take a group there to see if it would be able to sustain life. Three days passed before Naruto heard back from them, the place was in ruins that much was expected, but it was perfect for life. The colony had about one-hundred people in it, which by now wasn't a lot. Radio channels had officially been established using anything they could scavenge so communication was easy. Then there was the problem that threatened the conduits as a whole; humans discovering them. A few human ships had come close but luckily Naruto had commissioned a few Hydrokinesis conduits to make the seas rough and make whirlpools around the island, and sink any who got through that if it was nesscarry. Juri was now one and a half much to the happiness of her parents, although she was a very active baby; crying, hitting, and kicking. Karenbana and Haruhi had finally mastered their powers, and were now ready to wait to have Naruto's children much to Naruto's relief, one baby was enough.

Two more years passed and things got better than ever, New Marais was now a flourishing city once again. With a population in the thousands, things were only getting better; Naruto had opened up a school system that covered well almost everything expect aspects of shinobi arts, those were saved for the army that was being formed. Unlike shinobi; nobody under sixteen could join the military school which was specialized in combat training, strategy, power control which was included in normal school but this was a lot more extreme, and finally leadership. Currently Naruto was eighteen and his hair was tied into a low hanging spiky ponytail which reached his waist, he now wore clothes that were more suitable for a ruler. An orange and black long male kimono that gave him not only a regal look but allowed him to hide his chain which he still used against his enemies; his two horn had now grown out to the point where he couldn't hide them. Even though there were some conduits who could transform into creatures that were weirder than his horns, so nobody judged. The now three year old Juri was still energetic as hell and had shown some usage of her power that were not fully developed enough to be used, but Naruto saw that it was purple smoke. The girl had black hair like her mother that was tied into two high ponytails, she had blue eyes like her father, and an odd birthmark that was similar to Naruto's whisker marks but there were eight of them on her back; doctors said that they were just birthmarks. Karenbana had grown as well she was as tall as Naruto and her white hair was now only shoulder length, she and Haruhi were currently at odds about who Naruto would impregnate first considering the fact that both of them were virgins while Naruto had made love to Akua already. According to her, the blonde was better than his older self who been damn good. The colony that Naruto had sent to Seattle/Boston had become a thriving town that was getting big really quick, but Naruto advised them to slow down as anything could happen to ruin things. Word of what was going on in the Elemental Nations had gotten to Naruto's office, and he was currently having a meeting about it with his council which was made up of people whom he trusted, but it wasn't like the Hidden Village councils. Sitting down Naruto greeted his six council members; Birdy, Kai, Faroido and Tasera who counted themselves as one seat, Aki who finally found out what her power was which was shape-shifting, Koku, and finally a young man by the name of Tsunayoshi Sawada who was the same age as Naruto oddly enough. "Alright there are a couple of things that need to be discussed today so who wants to go first?" Naruto questioned, immediately Birdy raised her hand; Naruto nodded allowing her to speak.

"Two days ago I received a message from my old boss Magius, he says that there's been a fallout with galactic politics, the result was another bombing on my home planet Altaria. I was informed that rising tension between the altans and other species has gotten to its worst, and since Earth is underdeveloped, a bunch of refugee ships will be heading here." Birdy explained "Sympathizers are also on those ships as well with families of their own." Everyone in the room had thoughts amongst themselves, thinking carefully before they spoke.

"Is there any specifics on what species of families are among the sympathizers?" Kai questioned. To this Birdy nodded 'no', the details were sketchy there; either way there were a lot. "We know that you're what's called an Exoron Altan, genetically made to be a Space Federation Officer. So what are the differences between you and a normal Altan? No offense." Kai quickly said hoping not to offend her; luckily she wasn't offended.

"I was made to be about three-hundred times faster, stronger, and more durable than any normal Altan. In other words I was made to be better." Birdy said seriously "Normal Altans are like humans in appearance but their bones are thicker and their DNA is different from humans, and to be fair they're better in terms of life span and strength." Her explanation sounded desperate and it intrigued Naruto to the point where he asked the question that caught everyone's attention.

"When exactly do they arrive close enough for you to intercept them and guide them here, and not to those Elemental Nation humans?" Naruto asked calmly, but they knew what he meant; humans didn't take to kindly to something different especially aliens.

"Since they're using old ships, it would take them about a month at best." Tasera said along with her brother. Birdy nodded, while Naruto simply smiled.

"Well looks like I've got some calls to make, but first." Naruto said standing up "It appears that Konoha's new Hokage, Tsunade Senju has somehow found out about New Marais but not the colony," Everyone gasped in anger, but then it turned to anger. "They want a meeting with the city's leader, but they don't know it's me." Naruto explained.

"Someone should go in your place; we can't risk you getting captured or worse." Tsuna said forgetting that Naruto wasn't helpless. The blonde laughed a bit before smiling at the dual powered conduit.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm going, but here's another thing they're demanding that we return Kushina." Naruto's tone turned serious, his mother had become the chevalier of Saya and that was a lifelong thing. He'd go but he wouldn't go alone, he wasn't stupid enough to give those Konoha bastards the chance to try anything; and if they did then he'd retaliate with extreme prejudice. After all some things can't be forgotten or forgiven. If Minato was still alive then he'd learn that the hard way.

Chapter 12 End

AN: Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Naruto packed for the trip to Konoha he found himself competing with Juri, she didn't want him to go and she showed this holding onto him as tight as she could. For fear of him never coming back. "Let go please." Naruto calmly requested only for the three year old to hold tighter. Seeing that his daughter wasn't going to let go anytime soon Naruto simply picked her up only for her to put up a struggle, kicking him with her bare foot in the process. Sitting down Naruto set the still squirming girl on his lap, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and she gripped onto his chest crying. "Alright tell daddy what's wrong." He said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"N-Not come back." Juri whimpered through the tears and crying.

"I'm coming back; I'm just going to be gone for a few days that's all, and besides mommy's going to be here with you. So you won't be alone here." Naruto said trying to explain to his still teary daughter.

"Mommy isn't as fun as daddy." Juri said sadly. Naruto had to try very hard to not burst of laughing like a mad man; Akua not being 'fun' was pretty hilarious. Quickly shutting down the maniac smile that was trying to force its way onto his face Naruto quickly embraced his little girl lovingly.

"Come now I'm sure mommy's very fun." Naruto said happily "Now look it won't just be mommy here with you, Haruhi will be here as well and she's definitely fun." He said with a smile. The toddler seemed content with his answer as she gave her father a cute kiss on the cheek. Akua was in the other room and she was a little upset that her daughter would say that she wasn't as fun as Naruto, she could be fun. After being pretty much shoved out, Naruto met up with the group that he needed to take with him and that group consisted of Saya, Kushina, and Tsuna. The four of them traveled by shadow via Tsutomu who would be waiting and keeping in contact via radio. Currently they were walking to Konoha wearing hoods in order to protect their identities, and they surrounded Naruto for obvious reasons. As they neared the large gates they were suddenly surrounded by Anbu, but they weren't surprised or impressed.

"Identify yourselves at once!" the cat Anbu demanded. Removing her hood, Kushina revealed her face surprising the Anbu.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki and I'm part of the envoy from New Marias." She spoke in a tone of authority; the Anbu immediately let them pass, but escorted the group to the council chambers. All along the streets the people whispered of Kushina's return and the strange people from the foreign country; Naruto found them annoying while the others found them irritating. Entering the council chamber they were surrounded by not only clan heads but very few civilian council members; looked like Tsunade did some cleaning up. Everyone tensed up as Naruto glanced around, Tsuna felt ready to attack or defend if the need came to fruition.

"Which among you is the leader?" Tsunade questioned, Naruto stepped forward with his head held high while Tsuna stayed close, his senses told him something was up.

"That would be me." Naruto said calmly "Now what exactly is this meeting about?" he questioned in a serious tone. Naruto knew that they wanted Kushina back, but that was a different matter altogether; Tsunade called this meeting for a reason and he wanted to know why.

"It has come to our attention that New Marias isn't allied with anyone at the moment, we'd like to change that by establishing trading routes along our sea routes and local docks." Tsunade explained. Naruto's expression remained neutral though nobody could see it, while Kushina was surprised by this sudden offer when in truth she had her suspicions. Tsuna remained still but found the offer to be an insult, this woman had no idea how the city was doing and now she just assumed that they needed human help; he smirked, Tsunade didn't even know that none of them were human. Saya however just found the offer to be hilarious but she still wouldn't give up her chevalier if that was one of the terms of the agreement, she got Kushina fair and square. Naruto began to weigh the pros and cons of such an alliance though he did take into account his knowledge about Konoha and its people; but the question was. What could Konoha offer them anyway?

"What exactly can Konoha offer us, Tsunade?" Naruto questioned "So far the only information you've been able to gather was just the very existence of my city, you don't truly know anything else yet here you are extending your hand in offering. So what do you offer?" Naruto's words brought some thought to the council's minds. What did they have to offer? Seeing that they needed some time to think about this, Naruto sighed. "Why don't we move onto the next subject of business, Kushina Uzumaki." He said motioning to his mother.

"Yes her disappearance those years ago caused some panic, and when we sent search parties out to find her; we found nothing. A reward was also promised to anyone who could bring her back; and you've returned her home." Tsunade explained "When we got word of sightings of her in your city, the next course of action was obvious." The this Naruto nodded before moving over allowing Kushina to step forward along with Saya so that they could explain the situation.

"While I am sorry for my sudden disappearance, I've only come back to tell you that I cannot leave New Marias due to circumstances that cannot be broken." Kushina said only to receive confused looks from Tsunade and the other council members "When I disappeared I entered a blood bond that can't be broken, I'm bound for life so I cannot come back." Kushina explained. This shocked the council members, that Kushina would do such a thing was extremely surprising to them.

"Is there any way to get you out?" Inoichi questioned, to this Kushina nodded 'no'.

"I'm sorry but I am bound to her." the red head said motioning to Saya who simply nodded.

"Mom!" a familiar voice called out much to Kushina's surprise; she was then embraced in a tight hug by none other than Narumi who had grown into a fine young woman. It didn't need to be said but Kushina returned the hug while Naruto's face remained neutral, he'd almost forgotten about Narumi. Now where was Minato? "I missed you so much ever since dad died." Narumi cried much to Naruto and Kushina's shock; Minato was dead. In his mind Naruto was celebrating like there was no tomorrow, the man who ignored him most of his life was dead but Naruto didn't truly have any words or emotions about the news. Kushina was obviously shocked and sad about the news and needed some time to mourn so Naruto decided to take over from here in order to give his mother some time to reconcile with her daughter. Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the masked leader, he seemed familiar in some way but she couldn't tell with that hood on.

"Remove your hood please." Tsunade said staring straight at Naruto; slowly he turned to her before putting his hand in front of Tsuna stopping him from attacking the female Hokage. The blonde sighed as he knew that this would come up eventually, but he was surprised that she didn't ask him to do it when he first came in. Much to the other conduit's shock Naruto took off his hood and mask without question, he had no quarrel about it as he wanted them to see the face of the same child they scorned for no reason. Now he stood above them and they would know it. The humans gasped in shock upon seeing his horns, blonde hair, and face. "It can't be!" Tsunade exclaimed as did the other council members. For a few minutes everyone was quiet as Narumi stared at her estranged brother that had left the village years ago.

"Now if you're done staring at me. Do you have your offer yet, my patience runs short." Naruto said with a serious tone "If you have nothing then we'll be going." He said snapping Tsunade from her shock.

"What is it you want?" Tsunade questioned; to this Naruto said the one thing that the female Hokage was afraid he'd say.

"Konoha has nothing my kind need." Naruto said neutrally, this meeting was done. "Goodbye." With that Naruto and his group went out the door, Tsunade didn't know what to do; they had just rejected the best offer that Konoha had to offer. Outside Naruto didn't bother covering up his face or head, as they walked civilians and shinobi alike were shocked to see Naruto's new appearance along with Kushina. Looking around Naruto saw nothing but humans, not an un-activated conduit in sight, and then he saw it in some of the people; their veins and chakra coils were red almost like they were sick. Their coughing and hacking confirmed what Naruto thought, these people were sick; walking faster they were halfway to the gate when Narumi jumped in front of Naruto. Their eyes met but Naruto's eyes only held an uncaring look, he let go of his hate for her long ago and no longer cared about her hence the forgetting about her. "You've grown." He said calmly.

"So have you, you're taller than me." Narumi pointed out, she too had let go of the hate of her brother that had plagued her mind and soul for so long. Although she didn't know where the hate started, she had wanted to let it go for so long and when she did; everything became clearer. "I'm sorry alright, I know it's years late but I'm sorry for the way I was when we were younger; I should have stuck up for you all those times when you were being bullied by the others as well." Narumi said sadly. Setting his hand on his sister's head, Naruto ribbed it a bit before speaking.

"Your forgiven." Naruto said before walking away. Originally he was going to give her a concussion via grenade, but there was no reason to do such a thing anymore. The sickness was Konoha's karma and they would suffer, his older self-had gotten his revenge on Konoha and nothing could stop the sickness now that it had spread so far so fast. The group left Konoha content with what happened granted Kushina was upset about Minato's death, but nothing could change it now. Once they were far enough away from Konoha, Naruto stopped much to everyone's confusion. His sights were set forward, he was looking at something but they didn't know what it was. "Kumo and Iwa shinobi are heading this way, a lot of them." not needing to be told twice Kushina's wings tore out of her back and she grabbed Saya while, Tsuna was grabbed by Naruto. Kushina and Saya took to the skies while Naruto carried Tsuna using light speed, their destination was Tsutomu; they needed to get out of here before the shinobi group arrived. This wasn't their fight, not yet anyway. Back in New Marias word from the colony had come in, the bridge was ready to be built.

Chapter 13 End

AN: If any of you have played InFamous Second Son, and saw what Augustine did to that bridge then you can probably guess what's going on next chapter. Also yes Naruto's daughter Juri is Street fighter Juri with a different last name, so yeah. Also the backstory on what happened to the world comes in next chapter.


End file.
